Diamond White Moon
by IreneReiko-chan
Summary: Summary: hanya kisah mengenai Rukia yang bertemu dengan Ichigo di musim panas. Bisa di bilang pertemuan yang kurang menyenangkan dikarenakan Rukia yang kesal akan Renji.
1. Chapter 1

~BLEACH~

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, TYPO, dan masih amatir.. maaf kalau ada yang memiliki kesamaan cerita. Karena cerita ini 100% dari otak saya

Chapter 1 : "annoying stranger"

Suara ketukan sepatu tanpa hak itu terdengar dari sebuah taman kota yang sangat luas. Terik matahari karena musim panas itu membuat seorang gadis berteduh di salah satu pohon taman kota. Gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu yang memakai baju kaos polos berlengan pendek berwarna ungu dan celana jeans selutut. Namun, ekspresi gadis itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Dengan alis yang berkedut dan mata yang menatap tajam ke siapapun. Ia sedang sangat kesal saat ini.

"Renji sialan." Geram gadis itu. Sepertinya, gadis itu akan membunuh orang yang ia sebut Renji itu.

"Satu menit lagi kau tak muncul, jangan harap kau akan melihat matahari terbenam lagi." Aura membunuh sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Namun, gadis itu mendecih pelan setelah melihat pemuda berambut merah berlari kearahnya bersama seorang pemuda berambut orange asing.

"Cih, aku tak bisa membunuhnya. Kau sungguh beruntung, Abarai." Ah, sepertinya ia kesal tak bisa membunuh pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa menghajarnya.

Dan benar saja, ia langsung menendang wajah pemuda yang ia panggil Renji itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Darah segar langsung mengalir dari hidung pemuda itu. Ia sedikit meringis namun setidaknya ia bersyukur karena memiliki tubuh yang kuat. Ia bisa masuk rumah sakit jika tidak!

Sedangkan pemuda yang menyaksikan penyiksaan Renji itu hanya memandang ngeri.

"Tunggu Rukia. Dengarkan aku dulu." Pemuda itu langsung berbicara, menghentikan Rukia yang berancang-ancang hendak meninjunya. Hei, dia sudah cukup mimisan. Jangan sampai wajahnya juga jadi hancur, batinnya.

"Aku minta maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku ada urusan mendadak tadi. kau lihat Jeruk yang disana?" tunjuk Renji kearah pemuda yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton acara kekerasan. Wajah kesal langsung terlihat dari pemuda yang ia panggil Jeruk itu. Merasa tidak terima.

"Dia alasanku terlambat." Dan setelahnya, pemuda itu mendapatkan satu jitakan dari Rukia.

"Aku tak peduli kau ada urusan atau tidak. Tak tahukah kau kalau sekarang sedang panas?! Argh... aku bahkan membatalkan acaraku dengan Momo dan Tatsuki hanya untuk menemuimu! Setidaknya beritahu aku, jadi aku tak perlu menunggumu disini daritadi, bodoh!"

"Ah itu, aku lupa menghubungimu setelah dia menelponku tadi. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kepanasan disini." Gadis itu menghela napas pelan kemudian mengurut keningnya. Mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Baiklah, jadi apa urusanmu meminta bertemu denganku?"

"Itu, aku ingin-" ucapannya terhenti mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Melihat siapa yang menelpon, wajahnya langsung menegang.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan mati kalau tidak pergi sekarang, kutitipkan Ichigo padamu, Rukia." Baru saja gadis itu hendak membantah, pemuda merah itu langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku, gadis kecil?" tanya pemuda itu. Rukia akui ia lumayan tampan, tapi maaf saja. Ia tidak tertarik.

"Jadi kau siapanya Renji? Dan maaf saja, aku bukan gadis kecil, Jeruk Busuk-san." Jawab Rukia dengan wajah datar. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan tidak penting pemuda itu.

Saat ini, Rukia hanya ingin pulang dan menikmati segelas besar eskrim di kulkasnya atau paling tidak tidur siang, mengingat sudah pukul satu siang. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan apalagi dihari yang sangat panas ini.

Baru saja ia hendak berbalik pulang, tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh seseorang lalu di tarik perlahan. Dapat dilihatnya pemuda orange itu mendengus pelan. "Apa maumu, Jeruk?" tangannya menepis genggaman pemuda itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Jeruk, gadis kecil? Setidaknya hormati orang yang lebih dewasa darimu." Rasanya Rukia ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan pemuda orange didepannya ini. Apanya yang lebih dewasa? Dilihatpun pemuda ini bahkan seumur atau mungkin dibawah darinya. "Lalu, berapa umurmu memangnya, Onii-chan?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manja.

"Dengarkan aku, gadis kecil. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, siswa tingkat dua SMA, umurku enam belas tahun."

"Begitukah? Tapi bukankah aku tidak menanyakan namamu, Jeruk?" gadis itu langsung menarik kerah baju pemuda itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. "Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarku. Umurku tujuh belas tahun, dan jangan menilai orang dari tinggi badannya." Pemuda itu terdiam menatapnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya membuat Rukia menaikkan alisnya. Ada apa dengannya? Batin sang gadis.

"Jadi sekarang apa maumu, Jeruk?" tanya Rukia mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu dari keterdiamannya.

"Ah, itu... bantu aku mencari apartemen. Sepupu sialan itu melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabnya." Rukia menyerngit heran. Sepupu sialan?

"Renji maksudmu?" pemuda itu mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Rukia. Ah, ia ingat, nanas merah itu menyerahkan Ichigo padanya tadi. Jadi, ini maksudnya?

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Rukia. Sebenarnya ia hanya berniat menggoda pemuda jeruk itu.

"Kutraktir makan siang, bagaimana?" tawar pemuda itu. Ah, baiklah. Rukia sangat setuju dengannya. Kebetulan sekali ia sangat ingin memakan es krim, mengingat ia membatalkan acara makan es krim dengan Momo dan Tatsuki.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mencari apartemen." Dan senyum lega terpasang di bibir Ichigo. Setidaknya ia tidak susah mencari apartemen sendirian, bukan?

Saat ini mereka berada di caffe yang biasa Rukia kunjungi bersama Tatsuki, Momo, dan Inoue. Caffe ini memiliki desain yang sederhana namun terkesan indah dan nyaman untuk dikunjungi termasuk Ichigo dan Rukia. Namun, bukan berarti Rukia adalah orang yang suka makan cepat saji. Ia lebih memilih memasak sendiri daripada membelinya.

Mereka memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela dari pada di tengah caffe, karena lebih nyaman melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalan. Tampaknya, Ichigo memesan banyak makanan di banding Rukia yang hanya memesan es krim rasa vanilla dan segelas soda dingin. Lihatlah, meja itu penuh dengan omelette,chocolate cake, dan cappucino dingin.

"Kau yakin hanya itu saja yang kau pesan, gadis kecil?" tanya Ichigo sambil melahap chocolate cake-nya. Omelette baru saja ia habiskan.

Urat kekesalan keluar dari dahi Rukia. Segera saja ia menendang tulang kering Ichigo di balik meja. "Ugh... hei, apa-apaan kau ini. Sakit tahu." Rintih Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil aku gadis kecil, Jeruk busuk. Aku punya nama, asal kau tahu."

"Dan siapa namamu? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahu namamu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Dan aku sedang tidak lapar. Aku tak ingin membuat Jeruk Busuk bangkrut." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar. "Jadi, katakan padaku. Kau ingin apartemen yang bagaimana?"

"Yang penting nyaman untuk kutinggali. Dan juga jauh dari kebisingan kota. Untuk ukuran besar atau kecil, aku tak masalah." Jawabnya enteng. Mulutnya kembali memakan chocolate cake dengan lahap

Rukia terkikik pelan menatap Ichigo. Dirogohnya sapu tangan miliknya, dan dibersihkannya mulut Ichigo.

"Wajahmu penuh coklat, seperti anak kecil saja." Tanpa Rukia sadari, Ichigo terus menatap wajahnya dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Nah, setelah makan, kita langsung mencari apartemennya." Ucap Rukia dan kemudian kembali meminum sodanya.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

 **maaf readers sekalian jika ceritanya OOC banget. maklum masih newbie**

 **mohon review dan sarannya, minna-san...**


	2. Chapter 2

~Bleach~

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, TYPO, dan masih amatir.. maaf kalau ada yang memiliki kesamaan cerita. Karena cerita ini 100% dari otak saya

Chapter 2 : " You "

Kicauan burung dan embun yang menetes didedaunan, membuat pagi ini terasa tenang dan damai. Dan di depan sebuah gedung, terlihat seorang siswa yang berdiri di sana sambil memakan roti bakar dengan tenang dan juga menunggu seseorang. Dan baru 3 gigit roti yang ia makan, yang ia tunggu sudah datang.

"Kau terlambat" ucap pemuda yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo pada gadis dihadapannya. Ia sudah menunggu gadis ini 5 menit yang lalu, tapi apa itu bisa disebut terlambat? Padahalkan masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Dan lagipula yang ditunggu sepertinya juga tidak pernah minta untuk ditunggu.

"Apa maksudmu aku terlambat?" tanya gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu heran.

"Aku menunggumu karena aku tak tahu jalan menuju kesekolah dan sangat kebetulan, kau dan Renji satu sekolah denganku" ucapnya jujur. Semburat merah tipis terlihat dipipinya, namun Rukia memilih mengabaikannya dahulu, walau ia akui Ichigo itu cukup manis dengan semburatnya. Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu sekolahku?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Dari Renji, tentunya" balas Ichigo polos. Ah, dari nanas merah itu ternyata.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak meminta Renji untuk menjemputmu? Bukankah dia sepupumu?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi. Sepertinya ia masih penasaran kenapa bocah satu ini menunggunya untuk berangkat sekolah bersamanya daripada menelpon sepupunya untuk menjemputnya. Dasar lelaki aneh, pikirnya begitu.

"Aku tak ingin pergi kesekolah bersama si sepupu sialan itu. Aku tak ingin dikatakan penyuka sesama jenis dan membuat reputasiku jatuh"

"Reputasi?...baiklah, terserah kau sajalah. Ayo, aku tak ingin terlambat" ucap Rukia jujur dan mereka mulai berjalan bersama ke sekolah.

Selama diperjalanan, hanya kesunyian yang menghampiri mereka. Dan Rukia sungguh bersyukur karena itu. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka berbicara dipagi hari dan memilih menikmati ketenangan pagi hari. Dan Ichigo sepertinya juga menikmati ketenangan itu sendiri.

* * *

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san"

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Kuchiki-sama"

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-Kaichou"

Baru saja sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Rukia sudah dibanjiri sapaan dari siswa dan siswi SMA Karakura dan Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Dan itu salah satu hal yang biasa terjadi di SMA Karakura, termasuk yang satu ini...

"Ohayoooooooooooooou, Kuchiki-san." teriak gadis berambut coklat keorangean semangat dan langsung memeluk Rukia erat-erat bersama pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam yang berjalan dengan wajah datar, yaitu Inoue Orihime dan Ulquiorra Ciffer, pada Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya memandang ngeri kejadian yang ia lihat.

"I-Inoue, se-sesak." ternyata Kuchiki Rukia merasa sesak napas saat Inoue Orihime memeluknya sangat erat, tak memberi Rukia oksigen. Sadar akan perbuatannya, Orihime segera melepas pelukannya dan cengengesan.

"Hhh, akhirnya. Ohayou, Inoue, Ciffer-san." balas Rukia dengan senyum manisnya setelah terlepas dari pelukan maut seorang Orihime. Sepertinya setiap hari nyawanya selalu terancam akan pelukan Orihime.

"Ah, itu siapa, Kuchiki-san? Pacarmu?" tanya Orihime memandang Rukia dan pemuda berambut orange yang belum dikenalnya bergantian dengan wajah polos.

"Oh, dia. Bukan, bukan. Dia sepupunya Renji. Murid baru disini. Hoi, Ichigo, perkenalkan dirimu, aku ada urusan, jadi minta tolong saja pada mereka mengantarmu ke kantor guru. Maaf merepotkan kalian." langsung saja, Rukia berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang, tanpa basa basi sedikitpun pada Ichigo, tentunya.

"Sialan kau, gadis kecil." gumam Ichigo sebal. Beruntung Rukia sudah pergi, jika tidak tulang kering Ichigo akan jadi sasaran empuk untuk ditendang karena masih memanggilnya gadis kecil.

"Ehem" deheman Ulquiorra menyadarkan Ichigo dari gumamnya.

"Ah, maaf. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Murid baru kelas dua, senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Hm, namaku Inoue Orihime, dan ini p-pacarku Ulquiorra Ciffer-kun. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Kurosaki-kun" wajah Orihime memerah saat mengucapkan kata pacar untuk Ulquiorra, sedangkan Ichigo hanya tersenyum maklum pada mereka.

"Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, silahkan, Kurosaki-kun"

"Rukia ada urusan apa pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Paling hanya rapat OSIS. Kuchiki-san itu ketua OSIS jadi dia harus lebih dahulu datang daripada anggota yang lain" jelas Orihime, namun ia dengan cepat menyambung kembali perkataannya. Sebagai informasi tambahan.

"Selain itu, Kuchiki-san itu terkenal di sini. Dia itu sudah cantik, pintar, anggun, mempesona, baik lagi. Makanya banyak orang yang suka padanya dan dia juga kakak kelasku dan Ulqui-kun. Dia sudah kelas tiga"

"Benarkah?" gumam Ichigo tak percaya, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup gosipnya. Lebih baik kita masuk dan kau Kurosaki, akan kami antar sampai kantor guru seperti pesan Kuchiki." ucap Ulquiorra dengan nada datar. Ah, sepertinya ada api cemburu yang berkobar disekitar Ulquiorra.

"Ah ya, kau benar, Ulqui-kun. Ayo Kurosaki-kun, akan kami antar ke kantor guru."

* * *

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas kalian besok atau kalian akan sensei hukum, mengerti?" ancam guru perempuan sekaligus wali kelas 2-B berambut coklat pendek dan berkaca mata serta dengan gaya tomboynya walaupun dengan nada santai bernama Ochi Misato.

"Hai, sensei" ucap murid-murid serentak. Setelah Ochi-sensei berjalan keluar, para murid segera membereskan buku-buku mereka diatas meja, termasuk Ichigo. Namun, tampaknya kali ini seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tampak lesu tak berdaya.

"Yo, Ichigo. Mau ke kantin sama-sama?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah, Abarai Renji, pada sepupunya. Sepertinya mereka se kelas. Dan itu merupakan 'berkah' bagi Ichigo karena bisa sekelas dengan sepupunya yang menyebalkan bagi dirinya.

"Kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku ingin pergi ke toilet."

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana toiletnya? Kupikir kau akan tersesat jika pergi sendirian." ejek Renji dengan wajah meremehkan.

Dia sungguh menjengkelkan. Tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo emosi, namun sepertinya, kali ini Ichigo tidak berminat untuk berkelahi karena ia memang tak memiliki stamina untuk berkelahi, jadi dia hanya bisa menggeram marah.

"Apa katamu!? Sialan kau, Renji. Aku tahu dimana toiletnya. Aku sudah melihat-lihat sekolah ini tadi." geram Ichigo, lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Renji yang tertawa keras melihat tingkah Ichigo.

Sialan si Renji. Kalau saja aku punya tenaga, sudah ku hajar wajah jeleknya itu. Sial sekali hari ini. Sudahlah makan roti hanya selembar, lupa bawa uang pula lagi. Sial, sial, sial. Itulah gerutuan Ichigo yang meratapi kesialannya hari ini. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika ia sudah berada di depan pintu atap sekolah dan seorang gadis yang duduk manis memangku kotak bekal berwarna ungu muda memandangnya heran.

"Hoi, Ichigo. Jangan melamun seperti kerbau disiang hari" tegur gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah datar.

"E-eh? Rukia? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sepertinya ia baru sadar mendengar suara Rukia bernada ejekan kalau tidak ia pasti sudah berjalan melewati pembatas atap sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Menurutmu?" ucap Rukia santai sambil membuka kotak bekalnya, sementara Ichigo hanya menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal dan duduk disamping Rukia.

"Kau tidak makan? Bukankah ini jam makan siang, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku tak bisa makan karena aku lupa bawa uang. Gara-gara dapat ide untuk menunggumu tadi pagi, aku jadi lupa membawa dompetku" gerutu Ichigo lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba di hadapannya, ada tiga buah roti lapis yang terlihat menggugah selera yang disusun didalam kotak bekal lain.

"Nah, makanlah. Beruntung kau, aku selalu membawa roti untuk makanan penutupku" tawar Rukia, tak memedulikan ucapan Ichigo yang menyalahkan dirinya secara tidak langsung karena ide untuk menunggunya. Hei, dia kan gak minta ditunggu. Jadi ini salah Ichigo sendiri, dasar ceroboh.

"Kenapa kau bersikap manis seperti ini? Aku jadi sedikit takut, kau tahu."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong atau aku ambil kembali rotinya dan kau tak usah makan dan mati kelaparan di atap, lalu wajahmu muncul di koran dan berita dengan judul ' Seorang Berkepala Jeruk Mati Kelaparan Di Atap Sekolah Karena Lupa Membawa Dompet' dan jiwamu akan merasa malu karena mati dengan tidak elitnya" tukas Rukia pedas. Entah kenapa, hanya Ichigo dan Renji saja yang dapat membuatnya dapat berkata-kata pedas dan menjadi seorang Rukia yang Out Of Character.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang mendengarkan ucapan Rukia, hanya menatap ngeri pada gadis itu. Ia tak dapat membayangkan jika yang dikatakan Rukia benar-benar terjadi. Oke, tidak mungkin itu terjadi hanya karena ia tidak makan siang, tapi baiklah. Langsung saja di terimanya roti lapis itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Namun, melihat Ichigo hanya memakan roti, membuat Rukia tak tegaan karena ia pasti masih merasa lapar walau sudah memakan roti. Kan porsi makan laki-laki itu lebih banyak daripada perempuan. Jadi, di rogohnya tas bekalnya dan menyerahkan sumpit dan kotak bekal yang lain pada Ichigo sementara Ichigo lagi lagi terkejut akan sikap Rukia.

"Ambillah, kau makan bekalku yang lain. Aku merasa tak tega melihatmu hanya makan roti saja. Lagipula, aku membuat bekalnya terlalu banyak dan Tatsuki juga Momo sedang sibuk jadi bekalku nganggur." tutur Rukia dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Te-terima kasih" ucap Ichigo sedikit gugup dan guratan merah di pipinya karena kebaikan Rukia dan senyuman Rukia yang baru kali ini ia lihat dan itu sangat cantik.

Rasa gugup Ichigo menghilang setelah merasakan makanan Rukia yang sangat enak. Melihat wajah senang Ichigo, membuat Rukia tertawa kecil karena menurutnya itu sangat lucu, walau dia sangat menyebalkan tapi, ternyata dia bisa sangat lucu kalau berwajah senang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku, ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Rasa masakanku. Enak?" tanya Rukia, walau tak ditanya pun, ia sudah tahu. Terlihat jelas di wajah Ichigo.

"Lumayan enak" ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya, tak gatal.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, Ichigo. Wajahmu mengatakan kalau masakanku enak seenak buatan chef terkenal." ucap Rukia bangga.

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu menanyakannya kalau tahu jawabannya" balas Ichigo sinis, walau setengah bercanda.

"Hanya untuk memastikan apa kau pandai berbohong atau tidak. Dan ternyata kau terlalu bodoh untuk membohongi seseorang"

"A-apa!?"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Terlalu berlebihan. Hanya akan merusak reputasimu sebagai pria, bukan begitu, Ichigo-kun?" dan sebelum Ichigo meledak dengan ejekannya, langsung saja Rukia menyambung perkataannya kembali.

"Oh ya Ichigo, bisa bantu aku? Aku perlu membereskan sesuatu" ucap Rukia serius sedangkan Ichigo yang berwajah emosi berganti bingung.

* * *

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang paling normal yang mungkin akan ditanyakan kebanyakan orang. Loker sepatu. Setelah selesai makan dan waktu istirahat masih tersisa sepuluh menit, Rukia langsung menarik Ichigo ke deretan loker sepatu murid SMA Karakura. Dalam perjalanan saja, Ichigo sudah di deathglare oleh siswa-siswa laki-laki maupun perempuan yang melihat Kuchiki-sama mereka diambil oleh seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya ia tak terlalu perduli.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu. Tapi jangan bilang orang lain" ucap Rukia pelan pada Ichigo.

Setelah membuka pintu lokernya, tiba-tiba berserakan amplop-amplop dengan berbagai warna, bunga mawar merah, dan beberapa coklat dengan pita warna-warni. Sedangkan Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya bersweatdrop ria dan tak percaya.

"Wow, lokermu luar biasa, bisa dipenuhi dengan bermacam-macam benda seperti ini"

"Benarkah? aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi setiap jam pulang saat aku hendak membuka loker, lokerku sudah dipenuhi oleh benda-benda ini"

"Tak kusangka, tenyata kau populer juga. Gadis kecil sepertimu t- ouch... hei sakit tahu" ya, Rukia baru saja menyikut perut Ichigo keras-keras. Ia tak suka bila disebut kecil, walau memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Awas saja sampai kau menyebutku kecil lagi. Nah, untukmu. Aku tak ingin membuangnya, karena sayang kalau makanan dibuang jadi lebih baik kuberikan padamu. Anggap saja coklat ini pemberian dariku karena kau harus membantuku membawa surat-surat dan bunga ini pulang nanti" ucap Rukia menyerahkan 3 buah coklat ukuran besar dari enam buah coklat yang berada di lokernya dan mulai merapikan surat-surat dan bunga itu masuk ke lokernya kembali.

"Hei, ini bukan hari _valentine_ atau _white day_ , kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh." cerca Rukia sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Tapi, bukannya coklat ini pemberian fans mu, Rukia?"

"Tidak semuanya. Coklat yang kau pegang itu aku beli dua hari yang lalu –dan aku lupa memakannya- dan coklat yang kupegang ini dari murid-murid lain. Tentu saja aku tak akan membuang pemberian orang lain. Itu sangat tidak sopan dan tak ber-etiket." jelas Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti dan menerima coklat dari Rukia karena ia ingin membalas kebaikan Rukia padanya dan karena ia memang suka coklat walau harga dirinya sedikit jatuh karena itu, tapi sepertinya ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya dan ikut membantu Rukia membersihkan lokernya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan untuk pulang sekolah. Tapi, seorang pemuda berdiam diri dibalik dinding yang berbataskan dengan tangga lantai satu. Bukan tanpa alasan ia bersembunyi, ia hanya ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang ia kenal dengan pemuda yang terlihat malu-malu menatap gadis itu. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang, ia menguping.

Akhirnya ia tahu, bahwa terjadi acara menyatakan cinta dari pemuda itu. Well, entah kenapa Ichigo merasa lega gadis itu menolak pemuda itu dengan halus dan pemuda itu terlihat menerima pilihan gadis itu dengan lapang dada.

Oke, acara menguping sudah selesai. Saatnya keluar dari persembunyian, batinnya.

Ia lihat gadis itu mengambil sepatunya dan di sampingnya terdapat dua buah karung besar yang terletak menyandar di loker.

"Apa sekarang kau berubah menjadi kuli bangunan, Rukia?" ejek Ichigo yang berjalan santai mendekati Rukia. "Oh, kau Ichigo-kun." Dan dengan santai pula Rukia menendang tulang kering Ichigo tiba-tiba. Membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar Jeruk Busuk. Yang akan menjadi kuli bangunan itu kau." Ucapnya. "Bukankah kau akan menolongku tadi? nah, inilah saatnya."

"Aku memang mengatakannya tadi. Lalu apa isinya?"

"Hanya surat-surat dan bunga-bunga yang lupa kubawa pulang, jadi kutinggalkan saja diatap. Dan sangat kebetulan aku mengingatnya hari ini, jadi aku bisa membawanya pulang untuk kusimpan." Ichigo _speechless_. Gadis ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa diduga.

"Baiklah. Kau menang, gadis kecil." Rukia kembali menendang tulang kering Ichigo dan meninggalkan pemuda itu kesakitan bersama dua buah karung tak bersalah.

"Tawake! Jeruk Busuk sialan." Pekik Rukia dan Ichigo hanya berteriak tak terima kemudian mengejar Rukia sambil menggandeng dua karung dibahunya. Oh bagus, sekarang ia tampak seperti pembantu seorang gadis kecil.

* * *

Disebuah kamar apartemen yang sederhana, berdiri sepasang anak muda, yang satu memiliki rambut mencolok, yaitu orange dan satu lagi gadis berambut hitam pendek sebahu. Sang gadis melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan menyuruh si pemuda masuk daripada berdiam diri didepan pintu dengan wajah bodohnya dan juga dua buah karung yang tidak berat.

"Kenapa aku harus masuk juga?" gumamnya lebih tepat pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, gadis itu mendengar gumamnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam? Karena kau sudah membantuku jadi aku ingin memasakkanmu sesuatu. Anggap saja aku membayar imbalannya." jawab gadis itu enteng. Gadis itupun memandang kearah pemuda yang tak menanggapi perkataannya dan gadis itu terkejut mendapati wajah pemuda itu memerah.

"Hoi...ichigo?" panggil Rukia. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak menjawab sama sekali dan terus memandang apartemennya. Dan sepertinya ia belum mengerti kenapa pria ini diam.

"Hallo...bumi kepada Ichigo!" aneh, pemuda itu tidak menyahutnya sama sekali. Apa pemuda ini salah makan ya, pikir gadis itu. Dan akhirnya gadis itu mengerti kenapa Ichigo diam.

"Aha... wajahmu memerah. Kau pasti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Jeruk." tunjuk gadis itu di depan wajah Ichigo dengan wajah mengejek.

"Ti-tidak. Lagipula, seharusnya kau tidak mengajak orang yang baru kau kenal masuk ke apartemenmu. Bisa bahaya. Dan kenapa kau baik padaku hari ini, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melangkah masuk mengikuti Rukia.

"Tidak ada. Moodku sedang baik- ah sangat baik hari ini karena Nii-sama mengirimiku boneka chappy tadi pagi dan terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Tapi, aku tahu kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku. Jika kau memang melakukannya, kau hanya tinggal nama."ucap Rukia sambil mengeluarkan bahan makanan didalam kulkas. Wow... semua bahan masakan sangat lengkap.

"Oh, kau mau masak apa?" ia jadi merinding sendiri. Daripada dihajar Rukia lebih baik ia diam dan duduk tenang menunggu gadis itu selesai memasak.

"Miso-soup, tamagoyaki, ebi furai, dan _chocolate lava cake_ "

"Kau bisa membuat _chocolate lava cake?_ " tanya Ichigo tak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya kalau seorang gadis SMA biasa bisa membuat kue yang sangat sulit bahkan oleh _chef_ ahli!

"Ya, aku biasa membuatnya setiap libur. Biasanya hanya cupcake untuk makanan penutup" jawab Rukia yang masih membersihkan udang-udang.

"Darimana kau belajar membuatnya?"

"Diajar oleh teman Nii-sama. Dia seorang _chef_ ternama di Italia, temannya itu"

Ichigo masih tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Bisa saja gadis itu berbohong tapi mungkin saja gadis itu benar-benar biasa membuat kue sulit itu. Ah, dia akan tahu jawabannya saat mencicipinya.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya sore-sore begini?"

"Hanya ingin. Bisa kau bawa pulang juga kalau kau mau. Dan juga kalau dipikir lagi, bukankah aku mendapat coklat yang banyak hari ini?" balas Rukia dan Ichigo hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Rukia yang masuk akal.

* * *

"Nah, semua sudah siap, cuci tanganmu dulu Ichigo" perintah Rukia saat melihat Ichigo ingin menarik ebi-furainya tanpa mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Baik-baik, Nyonya Kuchiki" jawab Ichigo cemberut dan Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ichigo yang kekanak-kanakan.

Setelah mencuci tangan, Ichigo kembali ketempat duduknya tadi lalu membaca doa dan memakan masakan Rukia. Ichigo masih terkagum-kagum dengan masakan Rukia yang sangat enak. Dia tak sabar untuk mencoba kue buatan Rukia.

Rukia sendiri menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Ia lebih suka memasak untuk makanan dia sendiri daripada membelinya diluar, karena menurutnya itu tidak sehat. Kalau ke kafe, paling ia hanya memesan _cake_ dan jus ataupun soda,tidak seperti temannya yang memesan makanan seperti _omelette,_ atau apapun yang mereka pesan.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka makan, saatnya untuk makanan penutup. Ichigo yang penasaran bagaimana hasilnyapun mulai membelah _cake_ itu menjadi dua. Matanya terbelalak melihat keajaiban yang terjadi didepannya. Coklat yang berada didalamnya meleleh dengan sempurna. Coklatnya tidak bersatu dengan adonan kuenya. Langsung saja Ichigo mencicipinya dan dirinya seperti berada di Negeri coklat. _Cake_ nya terasa begitu lembut dan _juicy_. Terasa manis dan nikmat.

"Apa segitu enaknya sampai-sampai matamu ada cahaya-cahayanya?"

"Ini enak, Rukia. Sungguh enak. Aku sungguh takjub padamu." puji Ichigo.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, wahai rakyat jelata." canda Rukia sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tidak lucu, Rukia." balas Ichigo tak terima sedangkan Rukia hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Melihat Rukia tertawa, Ichigo pun juga ikut tertawa. Well, sepertinya hari ini hari damai bagi mereka berdua.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

 **akhirnya chapter 2 update.  
**

 **makasih banget yang udah review ataupun yang nyempetin membaca fic pertamaku.**

 **mohon reviewnya ataupun sarannya untuk Reiko-chan, minna-san!**

 **hontou ni arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Bleach~

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, TYPO, dan masih amatir.. maaf kalau ada yang memiliki kesamaan cerita. Karena cerita ini 100% dari otak saya

Chapter 3 " The Kindness "

Ichigo P.O.V

Sudah 6 hari aku tinggal disini, di kota Karakura. Baka Oyaji dan adik-adikku tinggal di Tokyo sementara aku pindah kesini mencoba bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendiri dikota orang lain. Awalnya baka-oyaji tidak mengizinkanku dan menangis didepan poster ibu yang besar luar biasa tapi akhirnya mengizinkanku atas kekeras kepalaanku. Ibuku sudah meninggal saat umurku 8 tahun. Beliau meninggal saat melindungiku dari penjahat yang mencoba merampok kami dan aku masih merasa bersalah atas itu.

Dan selama enam hari ini, aku belajar beberapa hal. Satu, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bertubuh mungil serta bermata violet indah yang awalnya kukenal sebagai gadis kecil pemarah yang terkadang sangat menjengkelkan namun terkadang menyenangkan ternyata seorang gadis populer disekolah yang sangat pandai memasak dan menyukai chappy bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

Kedua, Renji yang entah kenapa selalu menggodaku tentang kedekatanku dengan Rukia dan selalu melarikan diri saat aku dan Rukia bertemu.

Ketiga dan hal yang paling penting, aku selalu dihujani oleh pandangan menusuk dari penggemar Rukia baik itu cowok atau cewek. Hei, kalau cowok masih bisa diterima akal sehatku, lha, ini cewek. Emang mereka itu penyuka sesama jenis? Mengerikan jika itu terjadi. Apalagi Rukia korbannya.

"Hoi, jangan termenung seperti kerbau di sore hari dengan wajah ketakutanmu itu, Ichigo." ejek seseorang. Sepertinya, aku sudah dengar perkataan itu sebelumnya.

" Siapa yang kau sebut kerbau, kelinci alien!? Dan aku tak termenung." elakku tak terima. Siapa juga yang terima dibilang kerbau. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau dibilang begitu.

"Dan kau orang bodohnya. Dan jangan ejek Chappy!" hei, dia membaca pikiranku.

"Tidak, aku tak membaca pikiranmu. Hanya menebak saja dari raut wajah bodohmu." sial, dia membaca pikiranku lagi. Bagaimana bisa!?

"Entahlah. Mungkin hati kita sudah terhubung." ucap Rukia datar.

"Berhentilah, Rukia. Jangan membaca pikiranku. Itu sungguh mengerikan. Dan jangan berkata-kata romantis dengan wajah datarmu itu." ya, sungguh mengerikan. Daritadi dia menjawab apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Dan wajahmu lebih mengerikan saat termenung dengan wajah ketakutanmu." balas Rukia LAGI dengan wajah datar.

"Hei, Ichigo, yang Rukia katakan itu benar. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau lempar air minummu ke wajahku atau kuhajar kau." aku langsung menghentikan kegiatanku memegang gelas sirup yang mungkin akan kulempar kewajah Renji jika saja dia tak mengatakannya.

Ya, Renji ada disini dengan Rukia, Inoue, Ulquiorra tentunya-yang sepertinya tak mau lepas dari Inoue-, Ishida, dan Chad karena ini rumahnya dan kami -minus Ulquiorra- sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok disini.

"Dan Renji, kenapa hanya aku yang kelas tiga yang kau ajak. Kenapa Tatsuki dan Momo tidak?" protes Rukia lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar. Entah kenapa, ia sangat minim ekspresi walau mulutnya itu sering menghinaku ataupun Renji.

"Tatsuki sedang sibuk dengan klub karatenya dan Momo sedang jalan-jalan dengan Hitsugaya-senpai. Dan hanya kau yang senggang. Lagipula, aku menagih janji yang minggu lalu darimu. Jadi mohon bantuannya, ya, Rukia-senpai."

"Kurasa aku tak pernah menjanjikan apapun padamu, tapi baiklah. Jangan memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu. Membuatku jijik saja. Ingat, kau harus membayarku es krim vanilla besok."

"Hahahaha, baiklah, baiklah." tawa Renji garing. Aku hanya memandangi mereka dengan wajah bosan sambil meneguk sirupku.

"Jangan cemburu, Kurosaki. Mereka itu hanya sahabatan." bruss... sialan si Ishida. kulihat dia meminum jusnya dengan tenang.

"Diam kau, Ishida. Dan aku tidak cemburu." bantahku keras.

"Kau tak perlu menutupinya, Kurosaki-kun. Kami melihat wajahmu memerah loh." oh tidak, Inoue malah mendukung si kacamata.

"Itu bukan memerah malu. Aku tersedak. Air jusnya masuk kehidungku dan itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Inoue tidak mengatakan malu, Ichigo." kali ini Chad!?. Aku merasa terkhianati. Dan kulihat, mereka semua tertawa mendengar penuturan Chad.

"Diam kalian semua!" teriakku tapi tawa mereka semakin keras membuatku meminum sirupku dengan sekali teguk, menahan emosi.

"Ho...jadi kau cemburu, Ichigo. Kau tak perlu khawatir." ucap Rukia sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa yang cemburu!? Aku tak perduli kau mau bermesraan dengan Renji atau siapapun itu." bentakku. Astaga, aku salah bicara.

"Cih, aku bukan gadis murahan yang mau bermesraan dengan para pria." decih Rukia yang sepertinya tak senang dengan ucapanku. Aku sadar ia marah karena kata-kataku keterlaluan.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar? Ayo, kita mulai kerjakan tugasnya. Aku tak ingin dijadikan bahan eksperimen Kurotsuchi-sensei besok." kulihat si Renji bergidik ngeri.

Sudahlah, benar kata Renji. Daripada mencari keributan lagi, lebih baik aku mulai mengerjakan tugas. Entah berapa lama kami mengerjakan tugas ini. Awalnya kudengar tugas ini tugas pribadi, tapi Kurotsuchi-sensei menambah beberapa bab dan karena banyaknya, jadi dia membuatnya menjadi tugas kelompok. Aku sih tidak masalah asal kelompoknya selain Renji dan Ishida. Arrgh...mereka berdua sungguh menjengkelkan!.

"Hei, daripada kau menarik-narik rambutmu sampai botak, lebih baik kau kerjakan kembali tugas ini, Kurosaki" benar bukan perkataanku tadi?!

"Ishida benar, Ichigo. Kau seperti orang aneh saja dari tadi. Termenung dan sekarang menjambak rambutmu sendiri."

"Diam kalian berdua! Jangan mengganggu orang lain belajar, Ishida, Renji." ucap Rukia dengan nada sinis pada mereka berdua. Hahaha...rasain, kena marah sama Rukia kan.

"Dan kau juga Ichigo. Fokus."

"Hai..." ucapku, Renji dan Ishida patuh. Kami melanjutkan lagi tugas yang harus dikerjakan.

END Ichigo P.O.V

* * *

Lebih dari tiga jam mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka dan akhirnya selesai. Setelah selesai, masing-masing mereka pulang kerumah dan beristirahat.

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan santai menikmati angin malam dengan cara saling diam tanpa salah satu dari mereka memiliki inisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan. Rukia terus melangkah dan masuk kedalam sebuah toko sederhana yang tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen mereka. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan alisnya dan mengikuti Rukia masuk.

"Ah, selamat datang, Kuchiki-san. Sudah lama tak kemari." sapa pria bertopi hijau dan memegang kipas.

"Bukankah baru seminggu aku tak kemari? Oh ya Urahara-san, aku pesan shiratama yang seperti biasa. Kau mau apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia tanpa melihat ke Ichigo melainkan ke rak-rak yang berisi berbagai macam makanan.

"Apa dorayaki ada, Uratama-san?"

"Hahaha...bukan Uratama tapi Urahara Kisuke, pacar Kuchiki-san. Dan tentu, tentu, dorayaki ada."

"Dia bukan pacarku, Urahara-san!" teriak Rukia tak terima sambil melempar salah satu dagangan Kisuke pada pemilik dagangan itu, sedangkan Kisuke langsung berlari menghindari lemparan Rukia sambil tertawa-tawa senang.

"Hoi Rukia, bukankah toko ini yang dijualnya permen,ya?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang sudah tenang. Kalau lagi emosian, mana mau dia nanya yang ada malah kena marah Rukia juga.

"Ya, memang. Tapi Urahara-san menjual berbagai macam jenis barang-barang aneh dan juga kue-kue dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu." jelas Rukia sambil membuka permen dan mengemutnya.

"Barang-barang aneh?"

"Ya, seperti boneka hidup, dan berbagai ramuan tak jelas."

"Bo-boneka hidup?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"Ya, dia sa-"

"Nah, ini dia. Shiratama dan dorayaki." ucap Kisuke yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Ichigo dan memotong pembicaraan Rukia sambil menyerahkan pesanan mereka.

" _Haya._ **" kaget Ichigo melihat Kisuke muncul dengan cepat. Padahal belum semenit mereka menunggu dan dia sudah muncul. Diliriknya Rukia yang mengambil bungkusan itu dengan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja, seperti sudah biasa.**

"Berapa, Urahara-san?" tanya Rukia sambil mengeluarkan dompet ungunya.

"semuanya 120 yen, Kuchiki-san." belum sempat Rukia mengambil uangnya, Ichigo sudah menghentikan gerakannya.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar. Image-ku akan hilang kalau seorang gadis yang membayar belanjaanku." kata Ichigo dengan wajah sok coolnya dan mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan menjaga Image-mu didepan orang-orang dan terima kasih." ucap Rukia sambil bersedekap dada dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Urahara-san. Kami pulang dulu." ucap Ichigo melangkah keluar dan tanpa sadar memegang tangan Rukia

"Ya, hati-hati!" teriak Kisuke pada mereka dan kemudian tertawa cekikikan melihat pasangan muda yang menurutnya lucu itu dibalik kipasnya.

Selama di perjalanan, Ichigo masih tetap memegang tangan Rukia dan sepertinya Rukia pun tidak sadar tangannya dipegang karena mulutnya masih mengemut permen yang diambilnya tadi dan tentunya sudah dibayar oleh Ichigo.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Rukia. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah baik padaku." ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ia ingat Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih padanya tadi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia tak percaya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah baik-baik pada Ichigo dan selalu beradu mulut dengannya.

"Ya, kau ingat pertama kali kita ketemu? Kau membantuku mencari apartemen yang bagus bahkan saat aku mentraktirmu hari itu, kau hanya memesan soda dan eskrim , padahal kau bisa saja memesan makanan lain, gara-gara aku, kau harus menunggu Renji setengah jam ditengah hari."

"Lalu besoknya, kau juga membagi bekal makananmu denganku karena aku lupa membawa uang dan bahkan kau membuatkanku makan malam dan kue hanya karena aku membawa bunga-bunga dan surat-surat fansmu yang tidak berat sama sekali dan tadi kau juga hampir mentraktirku lagi." jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Itu hal yang biasa untuk seorang teman. Kau tahu alasanku membuatkanmu makan malam hari itu?" tanya Rukia dan Ichigo hanya menggeleng membalas.

"Aku senang saat melihat wajah orang yang bahagia karena masakanku dan termasuk wajah bahagiamu saat memakan bekalku. Menurutku itu sungguh polos dan melupakan rasa kesalku padamu juga saat kejadian pagi-pagi itu."

"Jadi kau melakukannya karena senang melihatku menyukai masakanmu?"

"Yah, seperti itulah. Wajahmu itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen oleh mamanya. Sungguh menggemaskan." seketika itu juga, tawa Rukia pecah, mengingat kembali wajah Ichigo saat itu. Sementara kerutan Ichigo bertambah di keningnya. Pertanda ia tidak suka.

"Baiklah, maaf, maaf, mengejekmu." ucap Rukia sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Jadi, tiga hari lagi liburan musim panas dimulai. Apa kau mau pergi denganku kesuatu tempat? Aku juga mengajak Renji, Tatsuki, Inoue, Ulquiorra, Chad, Momo, Toushiro, dan Ishida." sambung Rukia dengan pertanyaan.

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu. Sudah lama aku penasaran ingin pergi melihatnya." ungkap Rukia dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Hah? Kau penasaran, aku lebih penasaran kemana kau akan membawaku tapi, baiklah." balas Ichigo penasaran walau tetap menyetujui ajakan Rukia. Lagipula, ada Chad dan yang lain bukan?

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen Ichigo dan mengucapkan selamat malam, merekapun berpisah, karena gedung apartemen mereka bersebelahan. Sementara itu, di balik sebuah gang, ada seorang pria yang tertawa sambil mengamati foto Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang berpegangan tangan yang telah diambilnya tadi secara diam-diam. Diambilnya ponsel didalam sakunya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, kita akan melaksanakan rencana A." ucap pria itu dengan lawan bicaranya.

 **'Baiklah. Ini pasti akan menjadi kisah yang menyenangkan. Hahahaha.'**

"Kau benar. Aku tidak sabar bagaimana akhir dari kisah ini. Kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Ya... selamat malam."

"Permainan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Ichigo, Rukia." ucap pria itu sambil tertawa membahana yang membuat orang yang lewat memandang heran padanya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi daripada dianggap orang gila." gumam pria itu pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian pergi dari gang tersebut.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **chapter 3 akhirnya update ^_^ dengan moment IchiRuki.**

 **apakah kurang romance-nya?**

 **akan ada sedikit action author masukkan dalam fic ini tapi tidak tau chapter berapa nantinya.**

 **makasih juga sudah mereview ataupun membaca fic Reiko.**

 **mohon review dan sarannya agar author bisa belajar lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.**

 **arigatou...**


	4. Chapter 4

~Bleach~

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, TYPO, dan masih amatir.. maaf kalau ada yang memiliki kesamaan cerita. Karena cerita ini 100% dari otak saya

Chapter 4 : "Their Moment"

Dua hari lagi, libur musim panas akan dimulai. Namun, bukan berarti tugas seorang ketua OSIS diringankan. Begitu banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan, mulai dari memeriksa semua pemasukan dan pengeluaran sekolah, sampai memeriksa semua kerja anggota OSIS dan juga keluhan para murid.

"Ano, Kuchiki-kaichou. Sebaiknya anda sudahi hari ini. Kurosaki-san sudah menunggu daritadi." Ucap Hanatarou yang sudah menyandang tasnya. Sedangkan Rukia menghentikan pekerjaannya, memandang aneh ke arah pemuda yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hanatarou?"

"Begini, sedari tadi Kurosaki-san menunggu anda di depan karena sudah waktunya pu-" ucapan Hanatarou terputus karena pintu ruang OSIS dibuka dengan kasar oleh Ichigo yang sudah bermuka masam, kerutan di keningnya semakin bertambah.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Rukia? Sudah waktunya pulang, atau kau memang ingin menginap disekolah?" cibir Ichigo sambil menunjuk dahi Rukia, membuat Rukia menepis tangannya dan memandang kesal Ichigo.

"Yo, Hanatarou. Aku akan membawa gadis kecil ini pulang, tak apa kan?" pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti. Ichigo sudah mengambil tas Rukia didalam kelasnya tadi saat pulang sekolah karena kata Hinamori, Rukia berada di ruang OSIS.

Di pegangnya pinggang Rukia dan digendongnya gadis itu di bahunya, seperti mengangkat karung lebih tepatnya lalu berjalan keluar ruang OSIS. Membuat Rukia bergerak liar dan menendang –nendang perut dan dada Ichigo. oh dan tak lupa memukul punggungnya. Membuatnya merintih sakit.

"Hei, hentikan gadis kecil. Kau membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan."

"Turunkan aku, tawake! Kau membuatku malu." Teriak Rukia. Bagaimana tidak, jika semua orang di koridor memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri maupun cekikikan. Oh rasanya, harga dirinya benar-benar hancur saat ini.

Namun, Ichigo tidak mendengarkan perkataan Rukia. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika semua orang memandang karena yang ada di pikirannya membawa gadis ini pulang dengan cara paksaan mengingat dia tidak akan pulang jika tugasnya tidak selesai. Dia bahkan tidak makan siang tadi!

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sangat ringan, gadis kecil. Kau sudah tidak makan berapa lama?"

" _Urusai, bakamono_."

* * *

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di restaurant bentou. Ichigo membawa Rukia yang sudah ia turunkan tepat didepan pintu restaurant untuk makan siang, walaupun sudah sore hari. Mungkin makan malam lebih tepatnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Rukia yang duduk disampingnya. Kekesalannya sudah hilang dan berganti dengan bingung. Oh, sepertinya ia lupa memberitahu Rukia.

"Makan tentu saja. Kau belum makan siang tadi, bukan? Aku yang traktir dan jangan menolaknya." Ucap Ichigo yang sudah memesan dua menu makan malam dan juga jus jeruk. Rukia merasa terharu dengan perhatian Ichigo, tapi ia malu menunjukkannya.

"Baiklah, terserahmu. Padahal aku bisa memasak dirumah."

"Lupakanlah dapur kali ini. Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Bahkan terlalu keras untuk tubuh kecilmu."ucap Ichigo yang langsung membuatnya mendapatkan tendangan di tulang keringnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menendang tulang keringku?! Kau bisa menghancurkannya." Rukia hanya pura-pura tak mendengarkan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan seringai tipisnya. Oh, tendangan itu memang pantas baginya, pikir Rukia.

Sembari menunggu makanan mereka, mereka saling diam karena memang tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Saat makanan mereka datang, betapa terkejutnya Rukia melihat banyaknya makanan yang terhidang di meja.

Ada tempura, miso soup, tamagoyaki, dan chicken katsu. Benar-benar seperti masakan rumah. Rukia tak pernah menyadari restaurant ini karena ia biasa memasak dirumah dibanding makan di restaurant.

"Gara-gara kau, aku tidak biasa lagi makan makanan diluar." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil chicken katsu.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Dari Renji. Dia mengajakku makan malam saat pertama kali aku datang kemari." Jelas Ichigo. sedangkan Rukia ber 'oh' ria dan memakan makanannya.

* * *

"Ne, Ichigo, kau tidak berniat bergabung dengan suatu klub? Seperti klub sepak bola atau mungkin yang lain?" tanya Rukia. Mereka telah selesai makan dan memilih untuk tetap duduk meski sudah menjelang sore.

"Hmm... entahlah. Aku hanya merasa bahwa mengikuti klub itu tidak cocok denganku. Tapi, kurasa mungkin aku akan mendaftar sebagai anggota OSIS nanti." Ucap Ichigo membuat Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu kau tidak bekerja paruh waktu?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa ini? Sesi tanya jawab?"

"Sudah, jawab saja, Jeruk."

"Mungkin nanti setelah liburan musim panas selesai. Tapi, pekerjaan apa yang cocok bagiku?" gumam Ichigo sambil berpikir.

"Entahlah. Mungkin jadi pelayan kafe? Atau barista? Kau pandai mengolah kopi?"

"Bagaimana kalau menjadi aktor?" ucap Ichigo yang membuat Rukia tertawa. Aktor katanya?

"Kau bilang aktor? Hahaha... aktor jeruk?" ucap Rukia yang masih tertawa bahkan tawanya lebih keras kali ini. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya memandang wajah Rukia yang tertawa lepas. "Manis" gumamnya pelan. Sepertinya Rukia tidak mendengarnya karena asyik tertawa.

"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kau memang cocok menjadi aktor. Wajahmu tidak terlalu buruk dan kau juga _fashionable_. Aku mendukungmu." Jawab Rukia membuat Ichigo senang bukan main. Idenya tadi hanya bercanda. Menjadi seorang aktor bukanlah impiannya. Ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang dokter bedah.

" _Well,_ aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau pilih, yang penting positif." Ucap Rukia dengan senyum tipisnya. "Ah, sudah semakin gelap. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Rukia kemudian berjalan ke arah kasir, hendak membayar.

"Bukankah kubilang kalau aku yang mentraktir?" ucap Ichigo mencegah Rukia membayar.

"Tidak bisa. Setidaknya biarkan aku membayar makananku. Aku merasa tak enak jika kau yang membayar." Ucap Rukia dan mengeluarkan uangnya. Membuat Ichigo mendesah kalah.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Chapter 4 update!**

 **bagaimana? kurang kah moment mereka?**

 **maaf jika moment romance-nya kurang karena author ini masih kurang mahir dalam hal romance -_-" dan juga terlalu pendek  
**

 **terima kasih atas reviewnya dan juga yang membaca fic author ini.**

 **mohon review dan sarannya dari para reader-san agar author menjadi lebih baik...**

 **arigatou gozaimasu~**


	5. Chapter 5

~Bleach~

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, TYPO, dan masih amatir.. maaf kalau ada yang memiliki kesamaan cerita. Karena cerita ini 100% dari otak saya

Chapter 5 "Little Sister"

Disebuah ruang OSIS SMA Karakura, terlihat dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang masih sibuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk dan yang laki-laki terlihat membaca dokumen dengan tidak fokus. Matanya sedari menatap antara pintu dan gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua bergantian.

Dengan gugup, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan ke pintu itu dan menggesernya dengan gerakan perlahan. Ia tatap seseorang yang tengah memainkan ponselnya sambil bersandar ke dinding. Merasa ada seseorang yang keluar, ditutupnya _flip_ ponselnya dan menatap kearah orang yang memiliki kerutan permanen.

"Apa dia masih sibuk, Hanatarou?" tanyanya dan pemuda yang dipanggil Hanatarou itu hanya mengangguk sopan padanya, lalu menatap ruang OSIS dengan tatapan khawatir membuat pemuda berambut orange itu berdecak lidah.

Digesernya pintu itu dengan sedikit kasar dan melihat gadis berambut hitam itu masih sibuk dengan dokumennya hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya. Bahkan suara pintu pun tidak ia dengar, membuatnya merasa sedikit kesal karena diabaikan. Didekatinya gadis itu dan di tariknya kertas dokumen itu dari tangan sang gadis.

Sedangkan gadis itu tersentak kaget karena kertas pekerjaannya diambil, menoleh untuk melihat pelakunya yang ternyata pemuda orange yang tengah menatap tajam padanya. Seragam pemuda itu tampak keluar dan dasinya terlihat ia longgarkan, lalu tangannya yang tengah menyandang dua tas sekolah dibahunya. Tersadar apa yang terjadi, ia lirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Nah, sudah sadar kalau kau sudah satu jam setengah berdiam diri di sini?" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada sinis saat menatap gadis yang menatap kaget jam tangannya. Gadis itu, Rukia, kemudian buru-buru membersihkan mejanya dan menarik kembali kertas yang berada ditangan pemuda itu untuk diletakkan bersama dokumen lainnya.

Setelahnya di liriknya pemuda orange itu dan salah satu tas yang kemungkinan adalah miliknya. Diulurkannya tangannya, meminta tasnya pada pemuda itu sambil menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang padanya. Seharusnya ia mengingat kalau ia sudah berjanji pada pemuda itu untuk pulang bersama, kemarin.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap tangan putih Rukia yang terulur, meminta sesuatu. Mengerti maksud gadis itu, seringai tipisnya terlihat dan langsung menarik gadis itu, lalu menggendongnya kembali, seperti karung beras dan berjalan keluar setelah menutup pintu ruang OSIS yang telah kosong.

Namun, kali ini Rukia tidak memberontak seperti kemarin, hanya mendengus kesal sambil melipat tangannya. Ia merasa percuma jika memberontak karena pemuda ini, Ichigo, tidak akan menurunkannya hingga tujuan.

Saat gedung sekolah, ia baru mengingat sosok wakil-nya yang menunggunya sedari tadi. ia memilih bertanya pada Ichigo yang mungkin saja melihat wakil-nya, Hanatorou. Bisa saja ia terkurung didalam sana!

"Dia sudah kusuruh pulang tadi." balas Ichigo dan menurunkan Rukia tepat didepan gerbang sekolah yang beruntung belum dikunci, membuat Rukia mengurut dada lega. Kerutan Ichigo semakin bertambah saat melihat Rukia dan menghela napas berat, membuat gadis itu menyergit heran.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?"

"Lagi-lagi kau melupakan makan siangmu. Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan 'berpacaran' dengan dokumen itu." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada khawatir. Rukia hanya terdiam, lalu tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang tengah menatap kearah lain.

" _Arigatou,_ Ichigo. tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir, sudah tugasku sebagai ketua untuk mengurus semua hal yang berkaitan dengan sekolah. Lagipula, tadi aku mendapatkan roti _soba_ dan jus jeruk dari seseorang untuk makan siang." Ucap Rukia sambil tertawa riang, lalu berjalan lebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang bersemu mendengar ucapannya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen Ichigo, Rukia berpamitan padanya. Awalnya Ichigo ingin mengantarkan Rukia hingga ke apartemen gadis itu, tapi ia menolak. Menurutnya, ia hanya akan merepotkan Ichigo karena tadi sudah membuat pemuda itu pulang terlambat.

Rukia berjalan menjauh dan Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya. Rukia akui bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah kali ini. Ia sedikit memukul pelan bahunya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Matanya terlihat sayu akibat kelelahan dan ia mulai berpikir jika malam ini ia akan mandi air hangat dan langsung tidur.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ia sampai ke apartemen tercintanya karena jarak apartemennya dengan Ichigo hanya berjarak dua ratus meter. Langsung saja ia menyiapkan air hangat dan berendam didalam air hangat yang telah diberi sabun cair sehingga harum. Mencoba merasakan ketenangan. Tiba-tiba pikirannya memikirkan Ichigo yang tengah khawatir akan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya besok aku harus makan siang diatap bersamanya dan membawa sebagian tugas OSIS pulang." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan mulai menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air hingga sebatas mata dan menghela naps, membuat air berendamnya mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung.

* * *

Selesai mandi, ia langsung mengganti bajunya dengan piyama ungunya yang bergambar chappy. Sedikit merenggangkan badannya, ia hendak langsung tidur. Namun, mendengar suara bel berbunyi, membuatnya menahan keinginan untuk tidur.

Dengan sedkit gerutuan, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mengintip dari balik celah pintu untuk mengetahui tamu itu. Alisnya bertautan saat melihat wajah asing seorang gadis yang menekan belnya. Dibukanya pintu dan bertanya pada gadis kecil berambut coklat muda itu. "Mencari siapa, gadis kecil?" tanya Rukia lemah lembut. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum menatapnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaannya.

Gadis kecil itu bergumam, "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, Rukia-Nee." Membuat Rukia kebingungan karena ia tidak mengenal bahkan bertemu dengannya tapi, gadis kecil ini mengenal dirinya. Ia sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman, membuat gadis kecil itu mengerti dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengelap matanya yang sepertinya berair.

"Maaf aku lupa. Salam kenal, Rukia-Nee. Namaku Kurosaki Yuzu dan ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita." Ucap gadis kecil bernama Yuzu sambil membungkuk hormat. Yuzu lalu tersenyum lembut saat Rukia mengajaknya masuk.

Setelah mempersilahkan Yuzu untu duduk di sofa, ia langsung mengganti piyama-nya dengan blus ungun dan rok putih selutut, kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat teh hangat dan sebotol _chocolate cookies,_ lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah dimana gadis kecil itu duduk.

"Jadi, siapa nama kamu, adik kecil?" tanya Rukia sambil duduk dihadapan gadis kecil ini. Gadis kecil itu menatap Rukia dengan senyum lembutnya, lalu menjawab "Kurosaki Yuzu, Rukia-Nee."

"Kurosaki? Rasanya aku pernah dengar namanya." Gumam Rukia sambil mengelus dagunya, mecoba berpikir. Rasanya nama itu sudah _familiar_ dengannya. Yuzu menatap Rukia yang tengah berpikir sambil tertawa pelan. Ternyata calon kakak iparnya sangat menggemaskan. Ia sedikit berdehem, membuat Rukia memandang kearahnya.

"Aku adiknya Kurosaki Ichigo, Nee-chan." ucapnya dengan senyum geli. Rukia membulatkan mulutnya. Oh, adik Ichigo toh. Mungkin karena keseringan memanggil Ichigo dengan Jeruk, membuatnya lupa akan nama keluarga pemuda itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kamar apartemenku?"

"Itu r-a-h-a-s-i-a. Nee-chan gak boleh tahu" ucap gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Rukia _speechless_. Bisakah ia memanggil polisi untuk mengintrogasi gadis kecil ini?, pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nee-chan pacarnya Onii-chan, kan?" Hah? Pertanyaan apa itu?

"Bukan,bukan." Aneh, kenapa semuanya mengira ia dan Ichigo pacaran, sih?

"Aku hanya temannya. Tidak lebih kok." Tuturnya dengan senyuman yang kelewat manis. Gadis itu tampak berpikir dan akhirnya tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya senyum misterius.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya, Onee-chan. Apartemen Onii-chan dimana, ya?"

* * *

Didepan sebuah apartemen, dua orang gadis berdiri memandangi pintu apartemen itu. Salah satu gadis itu membawa koper berukuran sedang berwarna pink sedangkan gadis satunya lagi mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya dan memandangi pintu itu dengan tatapan malas kemudian menekan belnya terus-menerus.

"Siapa?!" teriak pemilik kamar apartemen itu.

"Rukia!. Cepatlah buka pintumu!" teriak Rukia bertitah. Dan akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ichigo yang sedang mengeringkan rambut orange-nya dengan handuk. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Ichigo yang belum menyadari kehadiran Yuzu yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut _orange_ -nya

"Adikmu mencarimu."

"Adik?" tanya Ichigo heran. Kerutannya semakin bertambah saat ia berpikir. Bukankah adiknya ada di Tokyo sekarang? Apa Rukia mengenali adiknya? Bukankah gadis ini belum pernah bertemu dengan adiknya? Lagipula adik yang mana? Karin kah? Yuzu kah?

"Onii-chan!" teriak Yuzu lalu memeluk Ichigo erat-erat. Ichigo tentunya kaget melihat adiknya, Yuzu, datang mengunjunginya.

"Yuzu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mou... Onii-chan tidak merindukanku ya? Masa Onii-chan malah menanyai apa yang kulakukan disini" rengut Yuzu dengan wajah merajuk.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya kaget kau tiba-tiba kesini. Ayo bicara di dalam saja. Mana Karin dan Oyaji, Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo sambil membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Karin-chan tidak ikut. Dia sedang fokus latihan lari untuk pertandingan minggu depan dan ayah sedang sibuk di rumah sakit. Jadi, hanya aku saja yang datang." Jelas Yuzu yang membuat Ichigo naik pitam karenanya. Apa-apaan kambing bandot itu membiarkan anak perempuannya datang ke kota orang lain sendirian, batinnya. Sedangkan Rukia yang merasa tugas 'mengantar adik Ichigo' selesai, memilih untuk pulang.

"Baiklah. Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku pulang, ya." ucap Rukia hendak beranjak pergi. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Yuzu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedihnya, membuat Rukia kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"Rukia-Nee makan malam disini saja. Temani aku dan Onii-chan, mau ya?" pinta Yuzu dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya yang membuat siapapun pasti mengalah termasuk Rukia. Ichigo hanya memandang Rukia walau dalam hatinya menyetujui permintaan Yuzu.

"Hah...baiklah. Tapi hanya makan malam saja, oke?" jawab Rukia sambil mendesah lelah. Ia merasa bahwa ia benar-benar tidak diizinkan untuk tidur saat ini.

"...Baiklah"angguk Yuzu walau sedikit tak rela dan melepaskan tangan Rukia.

Setelah Yuzu masuk, Ichigo langsung berbisik pada Rukia mengenai adiknya itu. Awalnya Rukia tak mau peduli karena ia terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk berbicara. Ia hanya butuh tidur saat ini dan bukannya terjebak di apartemen Ichigo bersama Yuzu-adik Ichigo- untuk menikmati makan malam dan sejenisnya walau memang ia sedikit merasa bersalah tadi. Tapi mendengar Ichigo menanyakan kenapa adiknya berada disini, membuat rasa penasaran Rukia kembali memuncak.

"Entahlah. Adikmu tak mau mengatakannya padaku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku heran dari mana dia bisa tahu letak kamar apartemenku dibandingkan dengan punyamu. Bahkan ia langsung mengenaliku padahal aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, kan?" tanya Rukia sambil memandang ke arah Ichigo dan Ichigo pun memandang ke arah Rukia dengan pandangan setuju.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan!, kemarilah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Teriak Yuzu dari dapur. Ternyata gadis itu sudah berada di dapur sedari tadi. Sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat untuk membuatkan makan malam bagi Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ya, kami kesana sekarang!" balas Ichigo teriak dan berjalan mendahului Rukia.

Saat ini, Ichigo merasa bahwa ia berada dirumah karena Rukia dan Yuzu sedang bekerja sama membuat makan malam. Entah perasaan Ichigo saja atau mood Rukia berubah saat memasak karena jelas-jelas gadis itu tadi benar-benar kelelahan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat.

Setelah menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit, makan malam akhirnya sudah tersaji dihadapan Ichigo. Yah, pemuda itu sedari tadi hanya menonton televisi tanpa menikmatinya karena Rukia dan Yuzu menyuruhnya untuk tidak menganggu mereka memasak. Ia benar-benar merasa bosan dan perutnya sudah keroncongan karena belum makan malam.

"Kare? Kalian membuat kare untuk makan malam? Kalian yakin?" Pemuda itu memandangi mereka-tidak, tepatnya Rukia yang berada disampingnya dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan menelanjangi gadis itu. Tahu jika ide itu merupakan ide gadis itu.

"Memangnya ada masalah? Kare itu sehat dan mengenyangkan. Lagipula apa salahnya dengan kare sebagai makan malam?" sanggah Rukia tak terima. Sedangkan Yuzu hanya memandangi mereka dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Sudahlah, Onii-chan. Jangan begitu. Rukia-Nee sudah membuatkannya untuk kita, makan saja. Lagipula itu tidak akan membuat perut Onii-chan sakit."

"Dan tidak baik pasangan kekasih bertengkar. Aku tak ingin kakak ipar lain selain Rukia-Nee." Ultimatum Yuzu akhirnya keluar. Sedangkan yang dijadikan objek pembicaraannya, timbul semburat merah tipis diwajah mereka. Owh... ingin rasanya Yuzu memotret wajah mereka dan mengirimnya pada ayahnya. Pasti ia berteriak senang sambil memeluk poster ibunya yang luar biasa besar melihat anaknya normal.

"Kami bukan kekasih!" bantah mereka serentak, masih dengan semburat merah yang menempel dipipi mereka.

"L-lagipula si-siapa yang menginginkan gadis pendek pemarah ini jadi ke-kekasihku."

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu, Jeruk Busuk. Maaf saja, standar untuk menjadi kekasihku itu sangat tinggi." Pemuda itu langsung sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Rukia. Sedangkan, gadis itu mulai menyantap kare buatannya sendiri dengan tenang, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa walau masih menyisakan sedikit semburat merah tipis. _Tsundere_ , kah? Pikir Ichigo.

"Hei, kare-nya sangat enak. Ne, Onee-chan, ajari aku cara membuatnya ya?" puji Yuzu.

"Baiklah, datang saja ke apartemenku kapanpun kau mau, Yuzu." Ucap Rukia, lalu matanya beralih kearah Ichigo yang memandang karenya dengan tatapan takjub, sekali lagi.

Rukia akui bahwa ia sangat menyukai tatapan polos Ichigo dan juga tatapan takjubnya saat memakan makanan buatannya. Ia merasa bahwa masakannya tidak mengecewakan orang yang memakannya.

"Kau harus lebih jujur padaku, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia tiba-tiba sambil bersedekap dada. Mulutnya berkedut menahan tawa. Rasanya tawanya akan meledak kapan saja melihat tatapan tak mengerti Ichigo. Tapi, ia seorang Kuchiki. Tidak mungkin ia akan tertawa keras.

"Jujur apa?" Astaga, apapun selain wajah polos itu. Ingin rasanya Rukia memotret wajah itu dan memajangnya di dinding kamarnya. Tapi, sekali lagi itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin. Mungkin jika ia melakukannya, Ichigo akan tinggal nama. Byakuya bisa membantai pemuda itu kalau tahu adiknya memajang foto pemuda berambut orange dikamarnya.

"Bahwa makananku memang seenak buatan koki ternama, bukan begitu Yuzu?" gadis kecil itu mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya dan kembali memakan kare miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" tanya Ichigo tetap dengan kegiatannya, memakan kare buatan gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Aku memasaknya dari nol karena kare instan terasa kurang enak dan juga aku memasaknya dengan perasaan." Jelas Rukia. Matanya menatap lembut Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

 ** _"Ne, Nee-san. Kenapa bisa masakan Nee sangat enak?" tanya Rukia kecil kepada seorang gadis remaja yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya. Gadis yang ia panggil kakak itu memandang wajah bulat adik kecilnya dengan senyumannya, lalu menutup buku pelajaran yang ia baca._**

 ** _"Masakan akan terasa enak jika Rukia-chan memasak dengan hati." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk dada Rukia kecil. Ia sedikit terkikik melihat gadis kecil itu dengan polosnya menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya sendiri._**

 ** _"Hati?" tanyanya sambil menatap bingung kakaknya dengan mata bulat violet-nya yang besar._**

 ** _"Ya, hati dan perasaan senang saat memasak yang membuat masakan yang kita masak menjadi enak. Karena masakan juga mengerti dengan perasaan kita. Ia akan terasa buruk jika kita memasak dengan perasaan buruk." Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban sang kakak._**

 ** _"Ah, Ruki mengerti. Kalau begitu Ruki akan memasak dengan hati, hehehe."_**

Ichigo merasa jantungnya berdebar saat Rukia memandangnya seperti itu. Akhirnya ia berdehem untuk menetralkan suasana hatinya yang terasa berbeda. Ya ampun, bahkan Yuzu terkikik memandang dirinya.

"Le-lebih baik jika kau menghabiskan kare-mu, Rukia." Gadis itu langsung tersadar dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Membuat Ichigo menghela napas lega. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung. Gadis ini benar-benar berbahaya, pikir Ichigo.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, pemuda berambut orange terang terlihat sedang menonton televisinya dengan volume sedang. Namun, bukan menonton televisinya melainkan pikirannya melayang entah kenapa. Ia pun bingung sendiri kenapa ia terlihat gelisah seperti ini setelah acara makan malam tadi.

Tatapan lembut Rukia itu sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka dan ia menyukainya. Terlihat cantik. Oh tunggu, cantik? Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

"Onii-chan, memikirkan Rukia-Nee, ya?" tanya Yuzu dengan wajah yang sudah dekat sekali dengan wajah Ichigo, membuat si empunya terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya termenung dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Yuzu." Pekik Ichigo sedangkan Yuzu hanya terkikik geli melihat kakaknya kalang kabut seperti itu.

"Bukan salahku. Onii-chan daritadi melamun saja sejak makan malam selesai. Onii-chan bahkan tak sadar aku sudah duduk disebelah Onii-chan daritadi. Lebih baik Onii-chan tidur sekarang, sudah jam sebelas. Besok kan Onii-chan masih sekolah dan bisa bertemu dengan Rukia-Nee, jadi jangan dilamunkan lagi, oke?" ucap Yuzu sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia tahu pasti Onii-channya akan memarahinya.

"Yuzu!" pekik Ichigo. Oh, seandainya Yuzu tidak masuk ke kamarnya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah melihat wajah memerah kakaknya. Mungkin saja itu bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan kepada ayahnya dan juga Karin. "Dasar. Tapi, sejak kapan Yuzu jadi suka menjahiliku, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan perasaan tak karuan, antara berdebar tak jelas dan juga kesal. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur. Benar kata Yuzu, besok ia harus sekolah dan bisa bertemu Rukia. Oh tunggu, apa yang ia pikirkan?!

"Argh... gadis itu benar-benar mengacaukan pikiranku!?"

To Be Continued

* * *

 **chapter 5 akhirnya diupdate!**

 **gimana, minna-san? sudah memuaskan atau belum?**

 **arigatou atas review, saran, maupun yang sudah membaca fic Reiko**

 **maaf jika fic Reiko masih belum memuaskan, hontou ni gomennasai!**

 **mohon review dan saran dari para readers sekalian!**

 **arigatou gozaimasu!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Bleach~

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, TYPO, dan masih amatir.. maaf kalau ada yang memiliki kesamaan cerita. Karena cerita ini 100% dari otak saya

Chapter 6 "Care"

Liburan musim panas akhirnya tiba. Namun, bukan berarti tugas tidak diberikan. Yang ada malah tugas semakin bertumpuk diberikan oleh para guru, sungguh kejam. Namun, itu tidak menghambat para murid untuk menikmati liburan mereka, terutama Rukia dan teman-teman.

Kemarin, mereka, Rukia dan yang lainnya, pergi ke tempat yang sudah direncanakan, yaitu acara Don Kanonji. Sebuah acara menangkap hantu yang sangat terkenal di Jepang namun menurut Ichigo itu adalah acara yang aneh.

Memang aneh, karena penontonnya juga dibuat aneh oleh si Don Kanonji tiba-tiba mengikuti gerakannya, yaitu tertawa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka di dada. Bahkan, Rukia pun mengikuti gerakan tersebut. Oh, ayolah. Ada hal yang lebih baik daripada acara gila itu.

Hari ini, baik Ichigo dan Rukia sama sekali tidak ada kegiatan apapun dan akhirnya Yuzu mengundang Rukia untuk datang ke apartemen Kakaknya. Awalnya, ia kira Ichigo bakalan tiduran di sofa sambil menonton televisi dengan kripik kentang di pelukannya. Tapi, sepertinya dugaannya salah. Pemuda itu malah sedang serius mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya diruang tengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia dengan nada datar.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, tentu saja." Pemuda itu masih saja mengerjakan tugasnya dengan fokus. Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata kau rajin juga. Kupikir kau akan tiduran di sofa seperti pria pemalas berambut merah dengan kripik kentang ditangannya sambil menonton." Ucap Rukia sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, mengikuti Yuzu.

"Kuanggap sebagai pujian. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar tugas para senior lebih banyak daripada junior." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulis.

"Well, aku sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin malam. Aku ingin menikmati liburan musim panas tanpa dihantui oleh tugas-tugas." Ucap Rukia dengan suara yang cukup keras sambil mengaduk adonan dan Yuzu memotong buah. Sementara itu, disela kegiatannya, gadis kecil itu hanya menjadi pendengar diantara dua sejoli yang tak menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Rukia memasak bersama Yuzu dan Ichigo kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Semenjak Yuzu datang, Rukia lebih sering memasak di apartemen Ichigo dan membantu Yuzu membersihkan apartemen kakaknya itu. Walaupun, Ichigo itu termasuk pemuda yang bersih, tidak seperti Renji. Oh ya ampun, pemuda itu sungguh pandai memberantakan rumahnya sendiri bila orangtuanya tidak di rumah.

Lima belas menit sudah mereka memasak dan akhirnya selesai juga. Yuzu dan Rukia memutuskan untuk membuat pancake sebagai sarapan mereka bersama jus buah.

"Onii-chan, ayo makan! Sarapannya sudah siap." Teriak Yuzu dibalik dapur. Namun, ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari Ichigo. Membuat Rukia mengurut keningnya, pusing.

"Biar aku yang menyuruhnya makan. Kau tunggu di sini saja, Yuzu." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengelap mangkuk-mangkuk yang baru saja di cuci Rukia.

Sementara itu, sang gadis Kuchiki itu sudah berdiri di depan Ichigo sambil berkacak pinggang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata pemuda itu terlelap dengan buku sebagai alasnya. Astaga, bisa-bisanya ia tertidur di saat mengerjakan tugasnya.

Gadis itu memilih merapikan buku-buku Ichigo dan juga mengambil buku yang di pakai Ichigo sebagai bantal lalu membangunkan pemuda itu. Awalnya memang tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, tapi ia belum sarapan. Bisa-bisa ia sakit mag kalau tidak makan. Kan berbahaya.

"Hei, Ichigo. Bangunlah dan sarapan. Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada khawatir sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Ichigo. Berhasil. Pemuda itu bangun dengan wajah bingung.

"Ayo, cuci muka dan tanganmu dulu lalu kita sarapan. Yuzu sudah menunggu." Ucapnya lembut. Astaga, Rukia jadi bingung sendiri. Sejak kapan ia bisa begitu baik pada seorang pemuda –kecuali Nii-sama –terlebih lagi baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Baiklah." Jawabnya patuh sambil menguap lebar. Pemuda itu berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi dan Rukia kembali berjalan ke dapur.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan mukanya, Ichigo berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Disana Yuzu dan Rukia sudah menunggu dirinya untuk sarapan bersama. Rasanya seperti makan dengan keluarga.

"Oh ya, Onee-chan. Kau ada rencana setelah ini?" tanya Yuzu disela makannya dan Rukia terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir.

"Kurasa tidak. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi ke taman hiburan? Aku bosan jika berada di apartemen terus."

"Baiklah, tapi bukannya Ichigo masih mengerjakan tugasnya?" ucap gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearahh Ichigo.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya." Sergah Ichigo dengan nada datar dan memasukkan potongan pancake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi, Onii-chan ikut?" tanya Yuzu dengan nada senang dan menatap Ichigo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Oh yeah, siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan Yuzu jika melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu? Bahkan Karin dan Onii-chan nya pun takluk dibuatnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, siapa satu lagi? Bukankah kau bilang berempat?" tanya Ichigo dan Yuzu hanya tersenyum menatap Ichigo dan Rukia, membuat mereka saling memandang bingung.

* * *

Suasana mereka saat ini sangat tidak mengenakkan. Bagaimana tidak, jika Ichigo memandang tidak suka pada orang yang diajak oleh Yuzu dan Rukia hanya memandang datar pada orang tersebut. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Kenapa Onii-chan memandang Renji-Nii seperti itu?" ah, ternyata orang diajak oleh Yuzu adalah Abarai Renji, sepupunya.

"Ho, jadi orang yang kau maksud adalah baboon merah ini, Yuzu. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya, Yuzu?"desis Ichigo menatap Renji. Oh ia sungguh kesal dengan sepupunya itu. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bahwa meninju Renji membuatnya lebih tenang. Bahkan ia sampai lupa bahwa sedari dulu Yuzu memang dekat dengan Renji. Kekesalannya membutakan ingatannya.

"Sudahlah, Onii-chan. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang?" oh, sepertinya hanya para wanita yang terlihat dewasa sedangkan para pria yang lebih tinggi dari mereka malah bertingkah seperti bocah. Yang satu nyengir tidak jelas dan satu memandang sinis.

Rukia menarik lengan Yuzu dan mengajaknya masuk. Kepalanya pusing melihat pertengkaran tak jelas antar sepupu itu. Ampun, kenapa hidup Rukia penuh dengan pria bodoh, ah tapi Nii-sama tidak termasuk. Nii-sama itu yang terbaik. Sudah tampan, pintar, baik hati, juga penyayang. Ah, mungkin jika ia bukan adiknya, ia bisa saja tertarik pada Nii-sama-nya.

Ok, daripada kepalanya tambah pusing, lebih baik ia mengajak Yuzu mencoba permainan. Sedangkan dua pemuda itu tampak ogah-ogahan berjalan berdampingan satu sama lain. Sepertinya Ichigo masih belum memaafkan Renji karena suatu alasan tertentu yang ia pun tak tahu.

"Hei, Rukia. Bagaimana kalau kita main itu?" tunjuk Renji yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Rukia, membuat Ichigo makin emosi entah karena apa. Rukia mengangguk setuju tanpa menyadari ada dua seringaian tipis yang hampir tak terlihat bila tak di perhatikan dengan baik.

Ichigo tampaknya terdiam memerhatikan mereka tapi, ia lebih dulu ditarik oleh Rukia untuk ikut.

"Jangan bengong aja, Ichigo. Yuzu dan Renji sudah jalan duluan. Hh... kenapa juga harus aku yang menyadarkanmu?" dengus Rukia membuat Ichigo sweatdrop. Ampun, cewek ini niatan gak sih bantuin dia?. Namun, ia tetap mengikuti Rukia berjalan menuju antrian permainan _Death Rollercoster_.

* * *

Kini, mereka berpencar menjadi dua kelompok karena akan terlihat aneh jika beramai-ramai. Renji bersama dengan Rukia dan Ichigo bersama dengan Yuzu. Seharusnya, ia senang jika sekelompok dengan Yuzu karena ia harus bersama adiknya tapi, entah kenapa ia tak suka melihat Rukia sekelompok dengan Renji dan pemuda rambut merah itu melihat pandangan tak suka Ichigo. Membuatnya mendapat ide brilian.

"Mereka terlihat cocok ya, Onii-chan." Ucap Yuzu memandang Renji dan Rukia yang sudah berjalan duluan. Ada sedikit kerlingan jahil dimata Yuzu tapi Ichigo tak melihatnya karena matanya terfokus pada satu orang gadis dengan tatapan kesal.

"Cih... ayo kita jalan juga. Aku tak peduli dengan mereka." Yuzu hanya tersenyum memandang kakaknya. Ternyata kakaknya itu terlalu polos. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya cemburu.

Sementara itu, Renji merasa ia memiliki ide yang menarik untuk ia lakukan. Tapi, ide itu nanti ia lakukan karena ia akan menunggu moment yang tepat. Sekarang lebih baik ia mengajak Rukia bermain sesuatu.

"Hei, kau mau memainkan sesuatu, Rukia?" namun, karena ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa, ia akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sangat ia kenali.

"Yo, Grimmjow. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sapa Renji pada pemuda yang ia panggil Grimmjow dan pemuda itu membalas sapaan Renji dengan seringaiannya.

"Rupanya kau, Renji."

"Jangan katakan kau akan merayu Rukia biar kau bisa pacaran lagi dengannya?" Grimmjow langsung memberi seringaiannya pada Renji. "Itu rencana awalku tadi. Tapi, hari ini sepertinya aku tak bisa karena aku sedang menjadi _babysitter_ adikku. Padahal dia sudah mengajak Coyote-san. Dasar bocah satu itu."

"Dan jangan katakan seleramu sudah berubah menjadi Renji, Hime?" ejek Grimmjow. Sementara itu, Rukia sepertinya terlihat biasa saat Grimmjow memanggilnya Hime.

"Hei!"

" Tenang saja, Renji bukan seleraku." Dan Renji kembali memekik tidak terima membuat Grimmjow tertawa senang. Ternyata gadisnya tidak berubah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana adikmu, Grimm?"tanya Rukia yang celingak celinguk mencari adik Grimmjow yang sangat ia kenali, Lilynette. "Dia sedang bermain Go-Kart dengan Coyote-san."

Mendengarnya, Rukia langsung berlari ke arah permainan Go-Kart tanpa memerdulikan dua pemuda yang tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Coyote-san. Bocah itu selalu menariknya kesana kemari." Ucap Grimmjow dengan nada prihatin. "Bukankah kau yang harus dikasihani? Karena kau selalu menjadi _bodyguard_ adikmu sendiri. Bahkan dia tak peduli kau menghilang." Balas Renji menatap sedih teman birunya itu. Membuat Grimmjow menatap tajam Renji yang sama sekali tak gentar dengan tatapannya. Menurutnya, tatapan sinis kucing biru itu bagaikan tatapan laparnya.

"Tapi, Gadis itu tak pernah berubah. Selalu berlari seperti anak kecil jika sudah dihadapkan dengan kesukaannya." Ucap Renji sambil menggelengkan kepala mengikuti langkah Rukia yang sudah jauh didepan mereka.

"Menarik, bukan? Dia benar-benar membuat orang-orang merasa bahagia. Aku akhirnya mengerti kenapa aku bahkan rela dihajar kakaknya hanya untuk mendapatkan restu." Ucap Grimmjow mengingat saat mereka SMP.

"Ah, aku mengingatnya. Kau bahkan datang ke rumahku dengan keadaan yang membuatku ingin menguburmu saat itu. Sungguh mengenaskan. Untung saja rumahku dekat dengan rumah kakak Rukia, kalau tidak, kau hanya tinggal nama." Ah ya, kakak ipar Rukia itu terkenal sadis jika menyangkut adiknya. Sungguh pengalaman yang menyeramkan.

* * *

Sudah tiga jam mereka bermain dan mereka memustuskan untuk makan siang. Renji sudah menelpon Ichigo untuk makan siang di sebuah kaffe di dalam taman hiburan itu. Ah, dan juga ada dua orang tambahan. Coyote sudah pergi karena tugas kantornya.

Namun, setelah bertemu dengan salah satu orang tambahan tersebut, Ichigo langsung memasang wajah tak suka. Oh ya ampun, satu orang menjengkelkan bertambah dalam daftar hitamnya kecuali gadis kecil yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu.

Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi pemuda itu terus saja lengket dengan Rukia dan Rukiapun terlihat biasa saja, malah terlihat akrab dengan pemuda itu. Seakan-akan mereka itu kekasih.

"Oi, lepaskan tanganmu darinya, kucing biru." Kata sinis itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo, namun Grimmjow tak mengindahkan perkataan sinis Ichigo. Malahan ia semakin gencar memanasi Ichigo.

"Dan siapa kau, Tuan Kepala Jeruk?" balas Grimmjow dengan nada sinis, melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Rukia, membuat Ichigo naik pitam. Sedangkan Rukia menghela napas lelah dan menyeruput teh hangatnya. Ia sudah merasa cukup lelah hari ini. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sedari tadi.

"Kau mau kemana, Rukia?" tanya Renji yang melihat Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Balas Rukia dengan senyum lemahnya. Renji memandang seksama Rukia dan mengerutkan keningnya. Pandangannya berubah khawatir menatap Rukia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak pucat." Rukia hanya menggeleng dengan senyum lemah. Berusaha meyakinkan Renji bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju toilet.

Sementara itu, dua pemuda berambut biru dan orange itu masih saja bertengkar hingga tak menyadari Rukia yang pamit ke toilet.

"Hei Renji, mana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Ia sudah selesai beradu urat dengan kucing biru itu, rasanya lebih melelahkan dibanding menghajarnya langsung.

"Dia ke toilet." Jawab Renji singkat. Namun, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang cemas. "Kau kenapa, Renji?" tanya Grimmjow melihat gelagat aneh temannya itu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan." Ucapnya membuat Ichigo dan Grimmjow mengedikkan bahu.

Kini sudah lima menit lebih gadis itu berada di dalam toilet dan belum keluar juga, membuat Renji semakin cemas. Ia menyuruh Yuzu untuk mengecek Rukia di toilet, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dan yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Rukia-Nee!"

* * *

Gadis itu mengerang pelan, kepalanya terasa berat. Perlahan ia buka matanya dan memandang sayu sekitar. Di mana ini? Bukankah seharusnya saat ini ia sedang bermain di taman hiburan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kemudian ia merasa dahinya di himpit oleh sesuatu yang lembab dan mendapati bahwa handuk putih kecil yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Ichigo yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang sekantung plastik kecil berwarna putih. Sadar ada yang memperhatikannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Rukia sudah sadar. Senyum lega bertengger di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Apa kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada khawatir. Ia letakkan bungkusan itu diatas meja belajarnya. Kemudian mendekati dan memegang kening gadis itu, hendak memeriksa.

"Sepertinya demammu masih belum turun. Tunggu sebentar." Tangannya kemudian mengambil handuk di dahi Rukia, membasahi handuk itu dengan air hangat dan mengompres gadis itu kembali. Setelahnya ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terdiam.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit, pemuda itu kembali dengan tangan yang memegang nampan berisi mangkuk dengan kepulan asap hangat dan juga segelas air putih.

" Nah, makanlah. Untuk menambah energi. Setelah itu, minum obat ini." Ucap Ichigo menyerahkan semangkuk _Okayu_ yang masih hangat pada Rukia dan juga kantung plastik berisi obat yang ia pegang tadi namun, gadis itu malah memandang heran pada Ichigo.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku di mana, Ichigo?"

"Makanlah dulu. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti walau belum sepenuhnya paham. Ia mulai melahap _Okayu_ yang terasa lezat itu. " _Okayu_ dengan jahe." Gumam gadis itu mengingat sesuatu namun, ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau ingat saat kita makan siang di taman hiburan?" gadis itu mengangguk. Mulutnya sibuk melahap _Okayu_ hangat yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Nah, saat itu aku tidak tahu kau sedang pergi ke toilet. Kau tahu, aku sedang bertengkar dengan kucing biru itu." Pipi pemuda itu mendadak mengeluarkan semburat tipis namun ia kembali bercerita. Alis mata Rukia naik sebelah. Bingung kenapa pemuda itu merona namun, ia tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Renji saat itu khawatir kau tidak keluar-keluar dari toilet jadi dia menyuruh Yuzu untuk menyusulmu dan mendapatimu pingsan di lantai toilet lalu memekik memanggil namamu. Membuat aku, Renji dan kucing biru itu berlari ke toilet wanita. Dan sudah tiga hari kau pingsan. Selesai." Pemuda itu buru-buru hendak beranjak dari sana, berniat melarikan diri dari penjelasan selanjutnya yang sungguh memalukan baginya. Sedangkan, gadis berambut hitam itu sepertinya tidak puas akan penjelasan Ichigo, terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut dan berhenti memakan.

"Kau belum menjelaskan secara detail kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Lagipula ini di mana?" oh, kepalanya terasa berdenyut kembali. Membuatnya sedikit limbung dan akhirnya dibantu Ichigo untuk beristirahat.

"Kau tak bisa menebaknya? Kupikir kau jenius. Ini kamarku." Ah, ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa kamar ini memiliki wangi yang sama dengan Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kau belum sembuh. Lihatlah sekarang, kau bahkan tampak tak berdaya. Makanya aku membawamu ke rumahku. Jika kutinggalkan kau di kamar apartemenmu, siapa yang menjagamu? Lagipula kenapa tak kau bilang kau sedang tak enak badan?" terselip nada khawatir dalam perkataannya walaupun kata-katanya sedikit kasar. Pemuda itu kembali mengompres kening gadis itu. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena demam dan juga berkeringat. "Maaf." Lirihnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, kemudian menaikkan selimut Rukia. "Tidurlah."

Gadis itu hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada lemah yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ichigo.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku. Aku ada diruang tengah untuk menonton bola."

"Kau tidak tidur, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan suara parau. Sesaat ia mengingat di mana pemuda itu akan tidur? Ini kan kamarnya.

"Kau tidur dimana, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Kau tak pelu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Gadis kecil." Rukia hanya tersenyum membalas Ichigo. Ia tahu pemuda itu tidak berniat meledeknya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, oke? Oyasumi, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo lembut.

"Oyasumi, Ichigo. Terima kasih."

* * *

Pagi harinya, Rukia sudah merasa lebih segar daripada tadi malam. Demamnya sudah turun walau masih merasa pusing. Yuzu membuatkannya _Okayu_ agar ia merasa lebih baik dan Rukia tahu bahwa rasa dari _Okayu_ yang dibuat Yuzu dengan _Okayu_ tadi malam sangat berbeda. Tapi, ia memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, ia akhirnya tahu siapa yang membuat _Okayu_ tadi malam.

Baru saja mereka menikmati sarapan, suara bel yang terdengar memaksa membuat Ichigo geram. Siapa yang tenang kalau kau sedang menikmati sarapan dan diganggu oleh suara bel dari orang menyebalkan. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk, berniat menghajar orang yang menganggu ketenangannya.

"Berhentilah menekan belku terus, bod-" belum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu langsung menerobos apartemennya tanpa permisi. Seolah tak peduli akan pemilik kamar yang menggeram emosi. Dan seolah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, langsung saja ia memeluk gadis yang terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah baikan. Kau tidak diapa-apakan sama jeruk berjalan itu, bukan?" gadis itu terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng, membuat Grimmjow bernapas lega. "Dia sangat baik, Grimm." Ucap Rukia yang membuat Ichigo memerah.

"Kebetulan, Grimmjow-san. Bagaimana kalau kau sarapan bersama kami?" tawar Yuzu namun Grimmjow menolak ajakan Yuzu untuk sarapan. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia, ia memandang serius Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Rukia dan juga aku ada urusan denganmu, Ichigo." Ichigo juga menatap Grimmjow dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah serius membuat dua gadis itu saling berpandangan heran.

"Kita bicara diluar saja. Yuzu, aku pergi dulu dengan dia. Tolong jaga Rukia." Yuzu mengangguk walaupun ia tak mengerti. Dua pemuda itu berjalan keluar apartemen meninggalkan Rukia dan Yuzu yang masih terdiam. Kemudian, raut wajah Rukia berganti menjadi khawatir.

"Entah kenapa, perasaanku sangat tidak enak saat ini." Gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Dua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda namun sama-sama mencolok itu, duduk berhadapan di salah satu caffe pertama tempat pemuda berambut orange itu berteman dengan gadis bertubuh kecil manis bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

Mereka sedari tadi diam, mengabaikan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama karena pemuda berambut biru terang itu memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Belum. Kemarin, dia masih demam tinggi jadi aku tak tega memberitahunya." Jelas pemuda berambut orange itu dan Grimmjow mengangguk mengerti.

"Kemarin aku sudah meminta polisi untuk memeriksa kamar apartemennya tapi, mereka tak menemukan apapun. Mereka masih belum menemukan pelakunya." Jelas Grimmjow. "Lebih baik jika dia tinggal di apartemenmu sementara waktu sampai situasi aman. Aku akan meminta tolong Renji juga untuk membantuku." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu apa tugasku? Hanya diam dan pura-pura tak tahu situasi?"

"Tentu saja tugasmu ada. Jaga Rukia dan lindungi dia. Kau satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Bukankah kau menyukainya, Jeruk?"

"Kau tenang saja. Rukia tidak akan kurebut darimu, dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai tunangan." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya." Dan dia gadis yang sangat cantik dan menarik." Seringainya mucul mengingat tunangannya yang berambut hijau tosca itu.

"Tapi, kukira kau menyukai Rukia. Kau bahkan memanggilnya ' _Hime'_." Gelak tawa langsung keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut biru itu. "Itu memang panggilanku untuknya saat aku pacaran dengannya. Dan sekarang jadi kebiasaan." Pandangan menusuk langsung Ichigo berikan pada Grimmjow, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia harus menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu.

"Jadi, kau pernah berpacaran dengannya?" entah kenapa Ichigo merasa marah mendengar bahwa Rukia dan Grimmjow memiliki ikatan dahulu.

"Tentu saja pernah. Memang aku belum menceritakannya padamu?" pemuda itu hanya diam, masih dengan tatapan menusuknya. "Masa laluku tidak penting sekarang. Tapi, kalau kau penasaran. Tanyakan saja pada Rukia. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus melindunginya. Nyawanya berada dalam bahaya."

"Tanpa kau suruhpun, aku akan tetap melakukannya." Grimmjow tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya, Rukia berada di tangan yang tepat.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu padaku. Kau terlihat menjijikkan, Kucing Biru." Grimmjow menarik kata-katanya lagi. Pemuda ini minta dihajar.

* * *

Ichigo sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Dilihatnya Rukia dan Yuzu sedang menonton drama bersama. Ichigo menghela napas lega, setidaknya mereka berdua masih baik-baik saja walau ia tinggalkan beberapa jam hanya untuk 'mengobrol' dengan Grimmjow.

"Tadaima." Ucap Ichigo.

"Okaeri, Onii-chan." Balas Yuzu sementara itu, Rukia langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Okaeri, Ichigo. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa itu?" tanya Rukia yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya menunjuk tas koper berwarna hitam yang di genggam Ichigo.

"Tidak ada. Ini beberapa pakaianmu. Baru kuambil dari apartemenmu." Pemuda itu membawa koper berisi pakaian Rukia ke kamar yang ditempati Yuzu. Beruntung apartemen ini memiliki dua kamar yang sudah terisi dengan perlengkapannya.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah baik-baik saja, jadi aku akan kembali ke apartemenku." Ucap Rukia sambil menahan Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu Yuzu.

"Kau akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Rangiku-san kalau kau akan tinggal disini sementara. Juga kalau kau ingin keluar, sebaiknya denganku saja. Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau ingin."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" desak Rukia namun pemuda itu bukannya menjawab malah tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Rukia dengan erat. Saat Rukia memandang wajah Ichigo, tersirat rasa cemas di sana.

"Dengar Rukia, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka. Karena itu, aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Ichigo yang membuat Rukia terkejut. Pemuda itu sangat peduli dengannya. Perlahan Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan memeluknya erat, mengatakan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu akan kulakukan. Tapi, kau tak perlu melindungiku jika itu membuatmu terluka." Ucapnya pelan sambil menepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu. Memang ia tak mengerti kenapa Ichigo menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersamanya sementara tapi, ia mengerti bahwa pemuda itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Rukia." Gumamnya.

Gadis itu merasa bahwa Ichigo membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Ichigo yang berdetak kencang sama sepertinya saat pemuda itu memeluknya. Rasanya sangat menenangkan.

"Aku akan melindungimu-"

"-Karena aku..."

To Be Continued

* * *

 **chapter 6 muncul dengan lebih banyak IchiRuki...**

 **gimana menurut para minna-san sekalian?**

 **arigatou atas review ataupun yang telah membaca fic Reiko...**

 **mohon review dan saran dari para readers sekalian agar Reiko menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam dunia tulis-menulis**

 **arigatou gozaimasu!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :" Abducted?"

Disebuah gedung yang tak terpakai, terlihat seorang pria tengah memasang kuda-kuda untuk memanah dan dibelakangnya terdapat beberapa orang berpakaian jas hitam berdiri tegap. Pria itu menyeringai saat panahnya mengenai gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah datarnya tepat di kepalanya.

Seorang pria berambut silver bertepuk tangan saat melihat panah yang ditembakkan oleh orang yang dihadapannya ini dengan tepat.

"Anda benar-benar menakjubkan. Panah anda mengenai sasarannya dengan tepat. Pantas saja anda dianggap dewanya para pemanah." Puji pria berambut silver itu dengan tenang sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya memandang datar pria dihadapannya yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadinya.

Pria berkumis lebat itu menaruh panahnya di atas meja bundar, lalu memasang kembali jas hitamnya yang ia lepaskan tadi. Mata hitamnya menatap seluruh anak buahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian lacak lagi dimana gadis itu berada. Temukan dia dan bawa hidup-hidup dihadapanku sekarang." Perintahnya dengan suara beratnya yang datar. Seluruh anak buahnya mengangguk patuh dan langsung pergi dari gudang itu dengan mobil hitam, kecuali pria berambut siler yang masih tersenyum menatap bos-nya.

"Dan kau antar aku ke kantor, Kitsune." Titahnya dan pria yang dipanggil Kitsune mengangguk mengerti masih dengan senyumannya.

"Hai, hai, Yang Mulia." Jawabnya dengan nada tenang.

~Bleach~

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, TYPO, dan masih amatir.. maaf kalau ada yang memiliki kesamaan cerita. Karena cerita ini 100% dari otak saya

Pemuda itu terdiam, masih dalam posisi saling memeluk. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, membuatnya panik. Sedangkan gadis yang ia peluk, memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Ia pura-pura terbatuk dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo?" tanya gadis itu cemas. Ditepuknya pelan punggung Ichigo, berharap pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat dan rona merah terlihat dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan. Hampir saja ia keceplosan tadi, batin pemuda itu.

"Lalu, kau mau mengatakan apa tadi? ucapanmu terputus."

"Ah... yang tadi, itu... aku mau bilang kau... pendek." Ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba, membuat Rukia mengeluarkan urat kesalnya.

"Tawake!" pekik Rukia sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo dengan keras membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya meninggalkan pemuda berambut orange yang menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia belum mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi.

Gadis itu terus menggerutu bahkan saat ia sedang menonton bersama Yuzu dengan tangan mungilnya yang meninju-ninju bantal sofa yang ia peluk, membuat gadis kecil itu menyergit heran.

"Jeruk bodoh. Apa-apaan itu, mengataiku pendek?! Mati saja sana, Jeruk Busuk." Gadis itu terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Ichigo. Tangannya sangat gatal hendak menjitak kepala orange itu lagi. Padahal ia sudah baik, tapi pemuda itu malah menghinanya.

"Ano... Rukia-Nee-"

"Kupikir dia mau bilang hal penting. Argh... dasar Jeruk bodoh!" jerit gadis itu sambil menarik-narik bantal seakan-akan itu adalah kepala Ichigo. Namun, detik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah menjadi merona hebat. Tangannya pun berhenti menari-narik dan malah memeluk bantal itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya. Membuat gadis kecil disampingnya terkikik pelan melihat perubahan ekspresi sosok yang ia anggap kakak itu. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi, tadi... hangat. Jantungnya..." gumamnya. Mengingat baru kali ini ia dipeluk oleh laki-laki. Saat pacaran dengan Grimmjow saja, ia tak pernah memeluknya hanya berpegangan tangan saja. Diletakkannya tangan kanannya didadanya sendiri, dan merasakan bahwa jantungnya juga berdebar kencang.

Sedangkan Yuzu, hanya tersenyum-senyum memandang Rukia. Well, ia tahu penyebab Rukia menjadi begini. Ia mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dan itu menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan daripada drama televisi yang ia tonton. Ada kemajuan, pikir Yuzu.

"Rukia-Nee mau kemana?" tanya Yuzu yang melihat Rukia beranjak dari sofa. Wajahnya masih menyisakan sedikit rona merah.

"Aku butuh air es." Ucap Rukia tiba-tiba. Langkahnya terhenti karena tangan kanannya digenggam oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak boleh minum es dulu, Rukia. Kau baru saja sembuh dari demam." Ucap Ichigo yang mendengar perkataan Rukia. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar Yuzu, meletakkan koper baju Rukia. Ia harus menahan malu akibat kejadian tadi karena kesehatan Rukia lebih penting.

" Tapi, kepalaku terasa sangat panas. Aku butuh pendingin, Ichigo." Rengek Rukia dan Ichigo mengetahui sifat Rukia yang lain.

"Tetap tidak boleh. Dokter bilang kau harus minum yang hangat-hangat. Es sangat dilarang saat demam." Kekeuh Ichigo

"Tapi, Ichigo-"

"Tidak boleh."

"Ichigo!"

"Tidak, Rukia. Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Atau kau mau demam lagi dan pingsan seperti kemarin?" ancam Ichigo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Lirih Rukia pelan sambil menunduk. "Nah, itu bagus. Sekarang aku mau belanja dulu. Persediaan makanan sudah habis." Ucap Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut, Ichigo." Sahut Rukia yang terlihat bersemangat. Ia bosan jika menonton saja.

"Rukia."

"Boleh ya, Ichigo? Aku bosan kalau menonton drama saja. Angin segar bisa membuatku lebih sehat." Pinta Rukia. Ichigo menghela napas panjang sebelum mengangguk kepalanya. Yah, apa boleh buat. Ia kasihan juga dengan Rukia. "Kau ikut, Yuzu?"

"Ah, aku akan menonton drama saja, Onii-chan. Bersenang-senanglah kalian tanpaku." Lambai Yuzu dengan senyum manisnya pada kakaknya dan Rukia.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia dan memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama dari atas sampai bawah dan kemudian senyum jahil keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hei, Rukia. Kau yakin mau pergi dengan itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk tubuh Rukia yang masih memakai piyama tidur Yuzu dan kemudia beralih ke rambut Rukia yang acak-acak. "Dan kau yakin tidak mau mandi dulu, Rukia?" lanjutnya dengan mulut yang berkedut menahan tawa sedangkan Rukia langsung memerah wajahnya, lupa akan fakta itu.

"Tawake!" pekik Rukia kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi dengan wajah memerahnya meninggalkan Ichigo yang tertawa terbahak-bahak akan tingkah gadis itu.

"Ne, Yuzu. Kalau dipikir Rukia itu manis juga." Ucap Ichigo tanpa sadar. Setelahnya ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dan melirik sang adik yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. "Yu-Yuzu, bukan begitu-"

"Ayah, Onii-chan akhirnya menyukai seorang gadis!"sial, dia salah ngomong.

* * *

Setelah insiden memalukan yang dilakukan Ichigo, akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya adiknya akan tutup mulut tentang apa yang ia katakan tadi dengan bayaran uang seribu yen. Astaga, adiknya memang pandai membuatnya bangkrut!

Diliriknya gadis disampingnya yang lebih pendek dari tinggi badannya. Ia akui kalau gadis ini lumayan cantik, lebih tepatnya manis. Apalagi bola mata _violet_ nya yang besar itu membuatnya sungguh menggemaskan. Ditambah dengan kulit putih tanpa bedak, bibir mungil merah muda yang tanpa polesan apapun dan juga rona merahnya jika ia sedang malu. Sungguh menggemaskan. Pantas saja banyak yang jatuh hatinya, termasuk si wakil ketua OSIS.

Dan sekarang, ia memakai terusan selutut berwarna ungu lembut dengan corak bunga lavender dan rambutnya yang biasa tergerai kini ia ikat _pigtail_ , membuatnya lebih manis. Ia seperti boneka.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku, Jeruk? Kau seperti pedofil." Ejek Rukia. Oh ya, ia lupa kalau gadis ini bermulut kasar yang suka mengejeknya dan juga berwajah datar, hanya padanya.

"Apa sekarang kau mengakui kalau kau memang kecil, Rukia? Dan maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis kecil berdada rata sepertimu." Terkadang mulut dan hati berbeda pendapat, ya?

"Kalau begitu jangan memandangiku, kalau kau memang tidak tertarik, bodoh." Ucap Rukia ketus. Entah kenapa ia merasa marah saat Ichigo mengatakan tidak tertarik dengannya. " _Baka mikan."_

* * *

"Aku mau _ichigo_." Ucap Rukia tiba-tiba. Mereka sudah sampai di supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan. Setelah saling diam selama perjalanan, akhirnya Rukia mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa-"

"Aku mau _ichigo_." Ucap Rukia lagi. Kali ini ia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan polos. Sementara Ichigo yang mendengarnya memerah wajahnya akan pernyataan Rukia. "Kau mau... aku?" tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan kau, tapi _ichigo_. Buah _strawberry_ , kau tahu." Oh, _strawberry_ ternyata. Padahal ia sudah senang saat mendengar Rukia menginginkannya. Tunggu... senang? Argh... apa yang ia pikirkan?!

"Pilihlah sesukamu. Aku akan mencari daging dulu. Kau ingin ayam, sapi, atau ikan untuk makan siang?" tanyanya tapi Rukia sudah menghilang ke bagian buah-buahan. Oh baiklah, pilihan makan siang ada ditangannya sekarang.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah _counter_ daging. Memang supermarket ini menjual berbagai daging segar dan juga sayuran. Bahan-bahan makanan dan juga kue lengkap disini sehingga banyak pembeli yang datang.

Ia pilih ikan tuna segar untuk menu makan siang. Sedikit bingung memang memilih sayuran pendamping yang cocok untuk ikan tuna karena ia memang tidak terlalu pandai memasak, kecuali makanan yang digoreng dan _toast_ juga _okayu._ Hanya itu yang ia bisa, karena biasanya Yuzu-lah yang memasak untuk keluarganya.

Ah, mungkin bertanya pada Rukia tentang apa yang harus dibeli, ide yang bagus. Ia berjalan ke _counter_ buah-buahan, tapi Rukia tidak ada.

"Kemana Rukia?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya ada keranjang berisi buah _strawberry_ dan jeruk yang tergeletak dilantai begitu saja. Entah kenapa perasaan dia tidak enak saat ini.

"Ruk-"

"Ichigo!" pekik seseorang. Itu Rukia, tidak salah lagi. Itu suara Rukia, batinnya. Begitu melihat ke arah suara, ia lihat Rukia di bawa paksa oleh seseorang berbaju hitam. Orang-orang hanya memandang mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong sama sekali.

"Rukia! Oi, lepaskan dia!" teriak Ichigo. Ia berlari mencoba mendekati Rukia tapi gagal. Orang itu telah membawanya dengan mobil sedan hitam setelah membuat Rukia pingsan. Ia terlambat. "Sial!"

Ponselnya berbunyi. Grimmjow menghubunginya. Ditekannya tombol terima dengan marah.

"Ichigo, apartemenmu di bobol."

* * *

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Pandangannya terasa kabur.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" ucapnya lirih. Tubuhnya terasa lemah dan ia merasa sesuatu mengikat kuat tubuh dan tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, tuan putri?" sebuah suara berat dan juga langkah kaki seseorang terdengar baik oleh pendengarannya. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memegang dagunya, membuatnya mendongak menatap seorang tersebut yang bisa Rukia pastikan bahwa ia adalah seorang pria.

Tapi, pandangan Rukia terlalu kabur dan tubuhnya terlalu lemas hingga ia tak bisa melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Apa anak buahku terlalu keras memukul tengkukmu? atau kebanyakan obat bius?" Ucapnya sinis. Rukia hanya dapat mendengarkan perkataan pria itu. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan jarinya saja ia tak bisa.

"Tidak pernah kusangka bahwa seorang konglomerat Kuchiki yang terkenal akan kekayaan dan bela dirinya akan selemah ini."ucap pria itu dengan nada remeh. Tangannya ia lepaskan dengan kasar dari dagu Rukia kemudian beralih ke pipi Rukia yang memucat. "Setelah kekalahanku, aku dibuang oleh keluarga Kuchiki dan hidupku menjadi hancur. Butuh bertahun-tahun untukku bangkit dan mengetahui bahwa tuan putri kecil Kuchiki yang disayangi telah dewasa dan hidup sendirian. Huh... benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan yang tak terduga, bukan begitu, tuan putri?"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Rukia lirih.

"Mauku? Hmm... kau akan tahu setelah menyaksikannya. Jadi, diamlah seperti gadis manis dan aku takkan melukaimu." Jawab pria itu. Dapat Rukia lihat walau samar pria itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat dan semuanya berputar seperti roda.

"Ichigo." Bisik Rukia pelan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan kembali.

* * *

Ichigo merasa napasnya terputus-putus akibat berlari. Pikirannya terpecah antara Rukia dan Yuzu. Disatu sisi ia khawatir akan keadaan Rukia yang diculik dan disisi lain Grimmjow mengatakan kamar apartemennya dibobol sedangkan Yuzu berada disana.

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah terus berdoa agar Yuzu maupun Rukia baik-baik saja.

Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia merasa lelah mengingat jarak dari apartemen ke supermarket tadi tidaklah dekat. Napasnya semakin memburu dan paru-parunya sangat membutuhkan oksigen, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Bagaimana ia bisa santai sementara orang yang ia sayangi berada dalam bahaya?!

Mata coklat madunya akhirnya mendapati apartemennya. Ia terus berlari masuk dan menaiki tangga darurat, melupakan lift yang lebih mudah.

Begitu melihat pintu apartemennya, langsung saja ia dobrak keras dan berteriak memanggil nama sang adik.

"Yuzu!"

"Astaga, bukalah pintumu dengan pelan, Jeruk." ucap Grimmjow dengan tongkat _baseball_. Seakan tak memperdulikan Grimmjow yang menggurutu, Ichigo berjalan cepat keruang tengah dan menemukan Yuzu tengah menangis dipelukan Renji. Melihat kakaknya tiba, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Renji dan berlari memeluk sang kakak dengan erat.

"Onii-chan! Hiks..." Tangis Yuzu semakin bertambah saat memeluk dirinya. Dapat Ichigo rasakan tubuh Yuzu yang bergetar hebat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sang kakak, membuat baju Ichigo menjadi basah karena air mata Yuzu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuzu? Ada yang terluka?" Gadis kecil itu hanya menggeleng lemah mendengar suara khawatir sang kakak. Ia benar-benar ketakutan tadi.

"Kau tenang saja, Ichigo. Yuzu baik-baik saja. Beruntung dia langsung bersembunyi dibalik kasurmu saat penyusup itu tiba-tiba masuk." Ucap Renji tenang membuat Ichigo bernapas lega walaupun kamar apartemennya berantakan. Diusapnya kepala Yuzu yang masih menangis dengan lembut. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, mana Rukia, Ichigo? bukankah dia bersamamu?" tanya Renji yang membuat tubuh Ichigo menegang. Yuzu pun sudah berhenti menangis dan memandang wajah Ichigo. Mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"Dia..."

To Be Continued

* * *

 **chapter 7 update!**

 **author mengucapkan terima kasih atas review atau yang telah membaca fic author!**

 **untuk ending-nya, tenang aja pasti bakalan happy ending! XD**

 **author gak tega kalau misahin Ichigo dan Rukia. mereka terlalu sulit untuk dipisahkan!**

 **mohon review dan saran dari minna-san sekalian**

 **yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**


	8. Chapter 8

~Bleach~

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: OOC, TYPO, dan masih amatir.. maaf kalau ada yang memiliki kesamaan cerita. Karena cerita ini 100% dari otak saya

Chapter 8: "What Happened Before"

Empat hari yang lalu...

"Rukia-Nee!"

Teriakan Yuzu memanggil nama Rukia membuat Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji dan Lilynette berlari ke toilet wanita. Saat melihat wajah pucat Rukia dan ia terbaring dipangkuan Yuzu, Ichigo langsung menerobos masuk dan menggendong Rukia _bridal style_ , lalu membawanya keluar. Bahkan Renji dan Grimmjow tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Ia terus menatap wajah pucat Rukia yang semakin pucat dan badannya yang terasa panas, membuat Ichigo semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa Yuzu berada dibelakangnya dengan Renji, Grimmjow dan Lilynette berusaha mengejar mereka.

Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah membawa Rukia pulang hingga ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia bisa membawa Rukia ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat ataupun menggunakan taksi agar lebih cepat sampai di apartemen. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berlari saat melihat Rukia berkeringat banyak dan wajahnya yang memerah.

Napasnya terengah-engah saat sudah mencapai kamar apartemen Rukia. Ditekannya tombol password kamar gadis itu yang sangat ia ingat dan membuka kamarnya. Namun, saat membukanya, ia langsung terkejut melihat kamar gadis itu berantakan dan semua barang hancur. Tak punya pilihan lain dan tak ingin gadis yang tengah ia gendong ini terluka, ia akhirnya membawa Rukia ke apartemennya. Lagipula jika diapartemennya, ia dan Yuzu bisa menjaga Rukia.

Saat sampai di kamar apartemen miliknya yang tak terlalu jauh dari milik Rukia, ia langsung membaringkan gadis itu dikamarnya sendiri dan menyelimutinya. Setelahnya ia mengompres Rukia dengan air hangat, lalu menghubungi Renji untuk mengatakan pada Yuzu bahwa ia di rumah sekarang begitu teringat sang adik tertinggal bersama sepupunya dan mengatakan pada Renji bahwa kamar Rukia di bobol dan dirusak oleh seseorang.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Rukia merintih kesakitan. Ia langsung mengusap kepala Rukia lembut hingga gadis itu kembali tenang walau masih berkeringat. Di basahkannya kembali kompres Rukia begitu merasakan bahwa kainnya telah kering dengan cepat karena panas Rukia yang tinggi dan meletakkannya kembali di kening Rukia.

Ia tatap wajah Rukia yang memerah dengan wajah khawatir. Ia terus berdoa agar Rukia baik-baik saja. Begitu mendengar suara Yuzu berteriak memanggil namanya, ia langsung keluar kamar dan mendapati Renji dan Grimmjow beserta Lilynette telah mengantarkan adiknya pulang. Rasa bersalah langsung merayap di dadanya.

"Maaf Yuzu, aku melupakanmu tadi." Sesal Ichigo. Yuzu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Ichigo. "Tak apa, Onii-chan. Lagipula tadi keadaan Rukia-Nee benar-benar gawat, makanya Onii-chan jadi panik sendiri." Jawab Yuzu penuh pengertian, kemudian menanyakan dimana Rukia berada.

"Dia ada dikamarku. Tolong jaga dia sebentar, Yuzu." Pinta Ichigo dan Yuzu mengangguk patuh, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti oleh adik bungsu Grimmjow.

Kemudian, ia menatap ke arah Renji dan Grimmjow dengan tatapan serius dan mereka juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah serius. Ia mengajak mereka untuk berbicara diluar agar Yuzu tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ayah Ishida yang seorang dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Rukia." Ucap Renji dan Ichigo hanya berterima kasih.

"Jadi, katakan padaku ada apa dengan kamar Rukia." Tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saat aku masuk, kamarnya sudah berantakan seperti digeledah. Jadi aku membawanya kemari, setidaknya ia lebih aman disini." Jawab Ichigo membuat Grimmjow berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sama pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Apa mungkin orang yang sama?" gumam Grimmjow pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba berpikir keras.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kejadian ini pernah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Rukia pernah diincar dan hampir diculik saat ia dirawat di rumah sakit karena demam tinggi seperti sekarang. Beruntung saja Rukia tak tahu tentang hal itu karena saat itu dia sedang tidur, dan aku menarik orang itu keluar dan menghajarnya lalu, memaksanya mengatakan siapa yang menyuruhnya."

"Tapi orang itu tak mengatakan apapun, jadi aku membawanya ke kantor polisi untuk di introgasi tapi ia tetap tak mengatakan apapun. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian dia ditemukan gantung diri diselnya." Jelas Grimmjow membuat Renji terkejut. "Kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku, Grimm." Grimmjow hanya berkata saat itu Renji tengah berlibur dengan keluarganya di Soul Society, jadi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Renji. Renji mengangguk mengerti. Saat Grimmjow memandang Ichigo, ia dapat melihat raut wajah khawatir disana.

"Jeruk, kau yang rawat Rukia. Kupikir jika membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan situasi seperti ini akan sangat berbahaya. Jadi piihan yang tepat jika ia dirawat olehmu saja." Ucap Grimmjow sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Aku sudah meminta tolong pada Coyote-san agar anak buahnya memeriksa kamar apartemen Rukia." Sambungnya, lalu menutup flip ponselnya.

Setelahnya, Grimmjow memanggil adiknya dan mereka bertiga pamit pulang sambil menitipkan salam pada Rukia bila ia sudah sadar. Ichigo kembali masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya dan melihat Yuzu tengah mengelap keringat Rukia dengan handuk kecil. Ia berterima kasih pada Yuzu dan meminta tolong pada sang adik untuk mengambil selimut lagi yang ia simpan di bawah kasur Yuzu. Yuzu mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia yang panas dan mengelus kepalanya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Menatap Rukia dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kumohon bangunlah, Rukia."

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu...

"Kami pergi dulu, Yuzu. Ingat janjimu." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada serius pada sang adik. Sedangkan Yuzu hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kakaknya. Gadis Kuchiki itu hanya memandang heran pada Ichigo yang tiba-tiba terlihat seperti mengancam adik tersayangnya tanpa bertanya apapun pada si pemuda jakung di sampingnya ini. Setelah kepergian Ichigo dan Rukia, saudara kembar dari Kurosaki Karin itu langsung mengunci pintu dan duduk disofa sambil membuka ponselnya, lalu tertawa senang.

Disana, terdapat foto kakaknya dan Rukia yang tengah berpelukan dan wajah mereka yang memerah. Ia mengambilnya secara diam-diam setelah mendengar kalau Rukia akan tinggal bersama mereka untuk beberapa hari.

Kemudian, ia beralih ke foto lain. Di sana terdapat foto sang kakak yang tengah menatap Rukia dengan tatapan khawatir saat Rukia pingsan di kamarnya, lalu ada foto Ichigo yang tengah menggenggam tangan Rukia yang tertidur dan saat kakaknya mencium kening Rukia masih dalam keadaan pingsan namun gelisah.

Saat menatap foto terakhir, ia tersenyum lembut. Disana terlihat Ichigo yang tertidur disamping ranjang tempat Rukia tidur sambil menggenggam erat tangan Rukia. Ia tahu bahwa sang kakak mencemaskan keadaan Rukia bahkan menjaganya terus dengan menggenggam tangannya. Ia bahkan mengompres gadis itu terus hingga lupa makan.

Ia juga tahu bahwa sang kakak sangat mencemaskan keadaan Rukia karena saat mengetahui Rukia pingsan, ia langsung berlari dan menerobos wc wanita dan menggendong Rukia ke apartemen sambil berlari meninggalkannya bersama Renji, Grimmjow, dan Lilynette. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Rukia di bawa ke apartemen milik gadis itu, ternyata sang kakak menelpon Renji bahwa ia membawa Rukia ke apartemen miliknya karena apartemen Rukia ada masalah dan dia tidak tahu masalah apa itu. Namun, satu hal yang ia mengerti bahwa kakaknya benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai Kuchiki Rukia.

Ia mengingat dulu kakaknya adalah seorang _playboy_ yang selalu bergonta-ganti pacar dalam seminggu hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Kakaknya tak pernah mengejar, memaki, mengkhawatirkan, dan juga bersemu saat bersama mantannya dulu. Namun kini, semenjak ia pindah ke Karakura, kakaknya berani memarahi, cemburu, khawatir bahkan selalu bersemu saat bersama Rukia. Ia merasa kakaknya telah berubah dan itu jauh lebih baik berkat sosok perempuan mungil bermata _violet_ itu.

Lama ia menatap foto itu hingga ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama sang penelpon yang ternyata kakak sepupunya, Abarai Renji. Ditekannya tombol terima dan mendengar suara Renji yang terengah-engah dan disusul dengan suara Grimmjow yang memaki.

"Halo Yuzu. Dimana Rukia sekarang?!" Tanya Renji dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Rukia-Nee bersama Onii-chan ke supermarket. Ada apa, Renji-Nii?"

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Desak Renji dan terdengar suara serinai polisi diseberang, membuat Yuzu ketakutan. Dijawabnya dengan suara bergetar, "Dikamar apartemen Onii-chan. Renji-Nii, katakan apa yang terjadi?!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar apartemennya di dobrak paksa oleh seseorang, membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Renji yang mendengarnya langsung menyuruh Yuzu untuk segera bersembunyi dan jangan bersuara. Ia mengatakan akan segera sampai disana sebentar lagi bersama Grimmjow.

Yuzu langsung berlari dan mematikan ponselnya, lalu bersembunyi dibawah kolong tempat tidur sang kakak yang luas. Ia membungkam mulutnya sambil menangis saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di depan pintu kamar sang kakak.

Ia memekik pelan saat mendengar suara benda-benda dihancurkan, lalu pintu kamar dibuka. Suara langkahnya semakin mendekat dan Yuzu dapat melihat sepatu hitamnya di depan kasur. Ia semakin membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya yang telah basah oleh air mata.

Saat langkah itu menjauh, ia mendengar beberapa suara laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa tak ada siapapun, lalu terdengar suara Renji dan Grimmjow yang memaki mereka. Saat ia keluar dari kolong kasur, ia mengintip dari balik pintu dan melihat Renji dan Grimmjow yang tengah berkelahi dengan orang-orang berjas hitam itu dengan stik _baseball_.

Beruntung, orang-orang berjas itu langsung berlari pergi setelah stik _baseball_ Renji dan Grimmjow menghajar mereka hingga terluka. Yuzu langsung keluar dari kamar dan memeluk Renji erat dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

Dirasakannya tangan Renji mengelus rambutnya, membuatnya air matanya kembali turun dan ia kembali menangis ketakutan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Renji lembut, mencoba menenangkan Yuzu yang sangat ketakutan sambil terus mengelus rambut Yuzu. Sedangkan Grimmjow langsung menelpon Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apartemenmu di bobol." Ucap Grimmjow dan kemudian Ichigo langsung memutuskan sambungannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Rapat telah berakhir sedari tadi, namun sosok pria berkumis lebat tengah duduk sendiri sembari memerhatikan ponselnya. Senyum sinis melengkung di bibirnya yang di tumbuhi kumis tatkala membaca isi pesan dari anak buahnya.

Sosok pria berambut silver memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat pada atasannya. Pria berkumis itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang berwarna coklat pada bawahannya.

"Dia masih hidup, bukan?" Tanya pria berkumis itu sambil menyelipkan cerutu ke mulutnya lalu membakarnya. Ia hirup cerutu itu dan menghembuskan asapnya, tak memerdulikan ruangan tanpa ventilasi itu telah di penuhi oleh asap rokok. Pria silver itu tetap tersenyum sambil sesekali terbatuk pelan akibat asap nikotin yang diciptakan oleh atasannya sendiri.

"Sesuai dengan keinginan anda, Yang Mulia." Jawab pria silver sambil tetap tersenyum rubah. Ia membungkukkan badannya memohon diri. Pria berkumis itu hanya melambaikan tangannya sekali, menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari ruang rapat.

Ia menatap ponselnya yang dimana terdapat foto sosok gadis mungil yang lemah tak berdaya diikat oleh tali tambang. Gaunnya penuh noda debu dan wajahnya yang memucat. Terdapat guratan luka di pipi kanannya dan bibirnya yang memucat. Senyum tipis namun jahat tertera di wajahnya yang makin menyeramkan.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melonggarkan sedikit dasinya. Diliriknya jam tangan mewah miliknya dan menyeringai senang. Rencananya berjalan lancar walau terdapat serangga-serangga yang mungkin akan menghancurkan segala rencananya. Menghancurkan klan Kuchiki beserta Kuchiki Byakuya. Dan tuan putri kecil yang akan menjadi jembatan keberhasilan rencananya.

Putri kecil yang kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya di persembunyian miliknya. Tuan putri yang sangat disayangi semua orang kini akan menjadi senjata kehancuran klan-nya sendiri.

Pria itu berjalan keluar dan semua orang menunduk hormat padanya. Ia tak membalas satupun mereka dan terus berjalan dengan wajah datar khas miliknya hingga ke _basement_ , dimana bawahannya, Kitsune menunggu dirinya.

"Antarkan aku ke gudang." Perintahnya dan pria bernama Kitsune itu mengangguk mengerti dan melajukan mobil sedan hitam itu keluar dari _basement_.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Chapter 8 update dengan _full flashback_!**

 **maaf, otak Reiko sedang konslet makanya ceritanya makin ngawur dan berubah haluan dari friendship ke crime, hontou ni gomennasai #bungkuk-bungkuk.**

 **di chap depan, _Nii-sama_ bakalan muncul sebagai peran penting.**

 **Terima kasih yang udah nyempetin baca dan review cerita Reiko.**

 **mohon review dan saran dari minna-san agar Reiko bisa menjadi penulis yang baik.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
